Daily Life with a Monster Girl Oneshots: Love & Lust
by psytronix
Summary: A bunch of oneshots featuring Kurusu and the female cast of Monster Musume/Daily Life. As the title implies - lemons and fluff. Consider all the oneshots to be set in the same timeline.
1. Miia 1

A/N: THE HYMEN DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY.

Thank you, to the concerned guest reviewer.

* * *

He grumbled, and shifted his face. Light stubble brushed against two mounds of creamy, cold-blooded flesh. Flesh warmed by stolen body heat.

She moaned, and cradled his head further into her breasts, sounding happily when her coils reached fully around him.

"Morning, Darling…" She sung, hugging the man tightly. The Lamia shuddered as Kurusu's stubble softly ground against her impressive bust.

"What time is it?" He asked her. His work didn't _really_ matter, in the grand scheme of their relationship.

Yes, their relationship. Despite the inner workings of the Interspecies Exchange Bill, Kurusu and Miia, after his initial scepticism, were in love. Madly so.

After "popping her cherry" as Agent Smith had declared it once before, the couple were inseparable. Kurusu had gotten used to, and even enjoyed the Lamia's over-the-top affection.

"Her room" didn't exist after about 2 weeks of living with her "Darling". Now, it was "their room."

She looked at the digital alarm clock and smiled.

"Only 6:30, Darling…" A month ago, he'd be up in the morning at that time, and ready to take on the day.

Now?

He groaned happily into Miia's sizable chest, and doubled their covers over.

"Let's get you warmed up, Miiiiiia…" He drew her name out for her, just how she liked, and she wrapped her coils tighter in happiness.

"Mmm… I wish you could stay in bed with me all day, Darling…"

"I do too, Miia. I've got to work to keep a roof over our heads though. And who knows what that Agent lady will do next? I think she's been trying to pawn off her work on me." Kurusu mumbled. Miia sighed, and a small pang of jealousy shot through her.

What if Smith tried to pawn another Monster Girl on her Darling? That wouldn't do now, would it?

"Don't say such things, Darling! If she tries to come between us again… I'll… I'll…" She became emotional, and like the saviour he was, Kurusu silenced her worries with a kiss.

"She doesn't care for her job, Miia – why would she care about the law? She's just trying to tease me." He reasoned in a sleepy, unenthused tone. The Lamia crinkled her nose at the thought of someone else teasing her hubby.

"I don't like the threats. I just want to be with you, without worry." She said, hugging the poor human man ever tighter. He stroked the small of the Lamia's large back and calmed her down.

"We're with each other now – let's enjoy that much…" She gripped him tighter at those words, threatening to snap his back. He grumbled unevenly and adjusted his position again.

"B-but… What would we do, Darling… If… If we were separated?"

"I'd fight for you. I'd fight my hardest until I could see you again. Even if it meant my death, Miia, I'd still want to see you smile for me." His words were soft and heartfelt, and her heartbeat quickened with each loving syllable. She pressed her lips against his, and loosened her coils, so he could move his arms.

Kurusu responded in kind, with soft ministrations and fondles to the Lamia's smooth, soft skin. She whined into the kiss, and disrobed her borrowed t-shirt, revealing her plump, unconcealed breasts.

She broke their kiss and Kurusu grinned like a madman at his domineering, loving Lamia.

With her tail, she snaked her way into his pants and made short work of them, whilst straddling the man's lap. His erection quickly grew, and she smiled lewdly.

"Oh, Darling… You know just the right things to say to get me riled up…" She mumbled, half-embarrassed, half-ridiculously horny. Kurusu lurched upwards and ground his free sex into the monster-girl's, his mouth latching onto her bright pink nipples.

Quite easily, she adjusted his voluptuous cock and slid it into her tight slit, grinding the front of her body into his, and revelling in the warmth he provided, inside and outside of her.

"Oh… Oh, D-Darling…" Her voice when raspy, and shaky, and Kurusu's cock quivered at the words.

"Oh, Miiiiia…" He breathed, said breath travelling past the Lamia's ears. He saw them twitch, and grasped the end of the snake-woman's tail, stroking it softly, gently. Her wordy moans turned to gibberish at the attention she was receiving, and could do nothing but hug her Darling ever closer.

Her coils began convulsing, and she could feel her stomach drop at the arrival of an orgasm. Kurusu groped her behind and pushed and squeezed her nubile skin. The Lamia's sex groped around the human man's cock, pulsing evenly, pumping as if to milk her hubby for his seed. Kurusu's eyes rolled back into his skull, prepared to do what his beautiful Lamia lady wanted.

"Oh, DARLING!" She screamed, finally, constricting the poor boy as hard as she possibly could. Kurusu grunted in a mix of pain and pleasure, and bit his bottom lip.

"MIIA! TOO TIGHT!" The man grunted.

She squealed, and let go of the asphyxiated human, who slumped back down onto the bed, an orgasm denied. The Lamia looked down at herself, and felt ashamed when she noticed Kurusu's still-prominent erection.

"Miia…" He said weakly, holding a hand to the blushing cheek of the Lamia.

"It's fine, honey… You've just got to reign in control at times… Like those. I forgive you, okay?" He really didn't mind – sex in the morning was just a bonus, and if he didn't "get it", then no problem. And the pain was fine. He had a superhuman tolerance for pain.

Miia hugged him softly, and kissed him, careful to keep her coils from choking the poor boy.

"I'm sorry, Darling…" Kurusu stroked the small of the woman's back until she fully calmed down, and kissed her once more, lingering for just a second.

"I love you, Miia – and nothing could stop me from doing so." He confided within his lover, and she smiled back, sweetly.

"I love you, Darling…" And they laid in bed for a few more minutes.

So what if he was a little late to work?

(...)

Kurusu was up at 7:45, and had a bath prepared for his girlfriend. The smilling loon cooked their breakfast idly, listening to a TV that was churning out some exposition.

A presence made itself known with a creak of a wooden chair. Kurusu's mood soured, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood upwards.

"Good morning, Miss Smith." He turned around and smiled at the woman who had set him up with Miia.

"Good morning, Mister Darling." She teased, drinking the coffee he had prepared for himself.

"It's nice of you to drop by for a visit." The man noted, subtly asking why the hell she was in his house at 7 in the morning, uninvited.

"Why, thank you! I'm here to check on both you and Miia. You've read up on the specifics of the Interspecies Exchange Bill, I assume?"

"Of course. Miia can't be outside without me, and she's not allowed to touch another human aggressively." He repeated, turning his TV volume down.

"Correct, Darling! Though... Have you read the laws regarding human-monster relations?"

"I have."

"...And?" She leaned forward, giddy from her coffee. Kurusu shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not a problem." He answered with a smile. He didn't want to straight up lie to a federal agent. He'd let her fill in the blanks on her own.

"You know, if you harmed a species' representative, she'd be deported, and you'd be thrown in jail..." Smith went on, motioning to the man for another cup of coffee. Kurusu abliged, with another smile.

"I know. I'd never hurt Miia."

"And you _do_ know that if you were to... break her hymen, that'd be considered hurting her?"

"Oh yes, of course." Yeah, there was no problem with that. Miia and Kurusu had first made love on their third day living together - and he'd been as gentle as he possibly could've. Miia was tougher than she looked, and he was a more tender soul then one would assume.

"So... Have you had sex with Miia?" Smith asked, with a faux-dangerous look. A glint of mischief glowed in her eyes. The young man's shoulders slumped in fake exhaustion.

"Yes, actually. Twice on the kitchen bench, three times on the lounge, eight times on the floor, thirteen times on the bed, two times in the bath... And twice in the chair you're sitting in." He confessed, fully.

Well, he probably missed a few extra places. But Smith's reaction would've played the same. The man revelled in the woman's look of sudden shock. She then grinned, and started to chortle, heartily.

"You're a funny guy, Mister Darling. I can see why Miia appreciates you!" Inwardly, she knew he was telling the truth. And she was mildly disgusted by it. Only mildly - she could see how two, young, attractive people could have sex with one another so quickly, so often. Then, there was the whole thing with Kurusu's leg fetish, and Miia's adoration of him...

Said snake-woman slithered her way behind her hubby and kissed him in the nape of his neck, biting softly. Kurusu let out a silent growl, and took Miia's lips in a small smooch.

Then it hit Agent Smith fully.

Then, she stood up and sped out Kurusu's home.

(...)

When the monster-mediator got home from work, he was greeted by his odd-eared girlfriend. Immediately, she locked the door behind him, and gave a lecherous grin to her Darling. She sauntered up to his side, and began undoing his shirt.

"Now... I know you've had a looooong day, Darling. So, to make up for this morning's disaster... I've decided to relieve your..." She slinked her tail behind him, to slowly undo his belt. The Lamia then slithered her hand down Kurusu's pants, easily finding his already hardening cock.

"Pent-up stressssss..." She hissed in his ear, her forked tongue dancing across his lobe. Kurusu kissed his lover, and leant back against his door frame, silently thanking the woman. Miia winked at him, and undid his pants zipper, before fishing out his throbbing, long cock. She licked her lips, and slunk down his side, seductively.

Grabbing the length, she eagerly took it in her mouth and did her best to pleasure her Darling. She stroked from his base upwards, just a little, and pumped and sucked the rest of what she could in her mouth. Saliva quickly coated the man's member, and a resolute, calming sigh escaped from Kurusu's lips at the godly sensation.

His knees buckled as Miia imitated some lewd moaning, and he grabbed a fistful of hair, shakily.

The monster-girl moaned and groaned, yearning to taste his seed once more. She felt his strong, soft hands grasp at her loose shirt, and he tugged it off her, revealing her perky tits again. He smiled, and reached down, fondling them tenderly. Miia felt her core heat up, and drifted her free hand to play with her moist cunt, preparing for a long, lazy afternoon ahead.

Kurusu's hips seemed to move on their own, and he began thrusting against Miia's bobs, trying to keep in time with the skilled snake-woman. She hummed lowly, pulling out all stops in an attempt to milk her Darling. Minutes passed, and her talents proved effective. She shifted her hands to keep him steady, as he almost lost footing at the incredible pleasure she was able to give him.

Earnestly, an explosive orgasm rocked Kurusu's tired body, and he struggled to grab something to hold onto, during. Thick, heavy streams of cum shot forth, laden with a taste only a monster-girl could love. Miia swallowed every drop of the creamy substance, and finally pulled her lover's length from her mouth, breathing unevenly as she did so.

The snake-woman brought the tip of the length back up to her lips, and licked the man, making him shudder. Another pang of desire, pure and true, shot through him, and he tackled Miia to the ground, intending on rewarding her back.

"Miiiiiia..." He moaned, nibbling at her neck. She wrapped her arms and heavy coils around him, and shivered with pure delight.

"Oh, D-Darling!"

* * *

A/N: WE'RE GONNA MAKE SOME MAD MAD DOUGH


	2. Papi 1

A/N: Set in the same timeline as the previous one shot.

Yes, shocker! It's a poly-amorous relationship! And yes, Kurusu will pretty much be tied to every girl romantically.

Yes, every girl. Don't ask the fucking question you were going to ask.

* * *

Papi loved her Husband.

Yes, her Husband.

Not hers alone, but her Husband.

When she first captured him, she was sure of it. And then, when she forgot about him completely the next second and saw his face again, she was double-sure of it!

And, he'd proved his love for her. He'd say it every now and then, and she'd forget when he would, but she knew he loved her!

And Kurusu did.

(…)

"Huh? Who're you?" Kurusu just stared at the Harpy and sighed.

"You kidnapped me as I was hanging my clothes up? Does that ring a bell?" He jumped up and brushed the dirt off himself, before helping Papi up. She leant him her wing joint and sat up, staring around oddly.

"Yeah… Yeah! It does!" She looked over to an ice cream van and started walking. Kurusu was in short tow, keeping an eye and ear out for Miia.

"So… Why did you kidnap me?" He remained calm, just like a man looking for answers would. He eventually bought Papi her ice cream and sat her down on a park bench. She smiled at her ice cream, and held it delicately between her two hand-like wing joints.

"Papi was in an office with a lazy lady! She was talking about something about being… incested?" She spoke, waving her ice cream about dangerously.

Kurusu's brow furrowed, and he sighed, sucking on his ice block lightly.

"Deported? Was the lazy lady's name Smith?" At this, Papi got excited. She remembered something!

"Yeah! That was her!" Her ice cream slipped from her "hands", and she yelled for it, lurching forward. Kurusu was quick, and caught the icy treat. Papi squeezed the man tightly, with a bright smile on her lips.

"Thank you, mister!" She then snatched the ice cream from the man's hands, before she got chatty again.

"You know, you should really eat that thing in case you end up dropping it again…" He said, idly, sitting back in the park bench. Papi gave him a cute stare, and tilted her head.

"Huh? Why?" Clearly, she'd forgotten. Kurusu sighed, and his shoulders slumped low. He could hear the tell-tale slither of his girlfriend approaching.

"At least have a taste of it. Eat the ice cream." He pressured her. Papi's head went hot, and she scrunched her nose as she looked at the frozen delight.

She licked the thing, and her eyes went wide. The man smiled as she ate the thing in its entirety, over just about 2 minutes.

"Wow! That was great!" And after about two more minutes, she'd forgotten she'd just eaten the food, and her eyes caught sight of the ice cream truck once more.

"Is that food?"

"You just ate an ice cream from there…" Kurusu's face went blank, and his voice went deadpan.

The Harpy looked at him again, and tilted her head in confusion. At the time, she didn't know it – but it was then she fell in love with her Husband.

To her, Kurusu was gentle, and patient. Oh so very patient. Even later, when she'd begun to retain information a lot easier, he'd still be there for her, even if all he brought with him was a damp cloth to cool her steaming head.

Though she liked it when they bathed together, and she knew he did, too.

(…)

The greatest sign of affection one can gain from a Harpy is for them to craft a gift and present it to their chosen person. To a Harpy, it is a sign of change and learning they do not usually display – and thus, a monumental expression of love for the person they present it to.

The gift can be many things. And as they say, "the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

She'd tried her hardest, and learnt to cook for him. It was a big, meaty feast, glazed in all the best sauces she could buy. The Harpy, much to her roommate's combined chagrin, had cooked the juiciest steak any of them had seen, with some chicken legs to boot, as well.

"As screwed up as it sounds… Even I would eat that." Cathyl commented. It was her fourth day at the Kimihito household, and she was quite enjoying herself. Papi puffed her feathery chest out in pride and thanked the Minotaur woman.

Kurusu was still at work, and wouldn't be coming home until late. So she'd surprise him, with a lovingly cooked and tenderised steak!

Centorea stepped out of the bathroom, and looked on at the set table. It was perfectly laid out, with little dressings on each side, and a small bouquet of flowers in the centre. She then eyed the steak, and looked taken aback.

"…That looks truly mouth-watering, Papi. Congratulations." She then shook herself off, and ignored the carnivorous thoughts travelling through her mind, finally retiring to bed for the night. The Harpy's chest swelled with more pride, and she waited eagerly for her Husband to come home.

Minutes passed, and her beau travelled in, quickly shedding his work clothes. As quick as the other girls swarmed him, and gave him his fresh change of attire, they left, each with a kiss, before revealing Papi, smiling brighter than she ever had.

The man saw her prepared meal, and smiled. They ate, and he cried at the taste of the juicy, succulent meat, savouring every bite he took like it was his last. The entire dinner felt like a religious, faith-affirming experience. The god-like meat, and its slavish preparation were testaments to that.

But Papi looked on at the table, just as her Husband had finished his last bite, and looked down. Kurusu's nigh-orgasmic smile turned into a grim, empathetic line as he rushed to the Harpy's side.

"What's wrong, Papi?"

"I… I forgot the candles… I'm sorry, Husband! Papi's such an idiot!" She cried, childishly. Kurusu let out a soft chuckle, and grabbed the Harpy's "hands", holding her arms open. As she stared up at him, through teary eyes, he kissed her; gently.

Her tears disappeared, and she could feel the smile coming off the young man's lips. Eventually, she reciprocated and hugged her arms tightly around her Husband. Kurusu broke their tongue-tie off and rested his head on the bird-woman's shoulder.

"Tonight was perfect, Papi. It was a wonderful gift… And I've got one of my own, for you." He brought out a long case, from his pocket, and displayed it to the girl. Opening it, Papi found a simple bracelet, dotted with shiny gems.

"I've been talking to some girls who run the jewellery shop nearby, and they were able to teach me how to forge some things… So, I made this for you." He then clipped it around her wrist, and some more tears fell from her face.

"Kurusu?" She'd matured over their time spent together – and though she still occasionally behaved like a little girl, she'd always been able to speak the man's name. She'd only reserved it for special occasions.

Kurusu knew this, and thus, he took the matter very seriously.

"Y-yes, Papi?" She blinked away the tears of happiness, and lunged at him, rubbing her breasts against his chest.

She had him pinned, and her heart felt like it was beating through her chest.

"I love you!" And her mind forgot everything from that point onwards for that night. She forgot Kurusu's proclamation of love, but in Harpy culture, responding with a gift his own after she'd displayed hers was proclamation enough, and then some.

Kurusu remembered the night _very_ well, though.

(…)

Using all of her stored-up favours, and much to the bitterness of some monster-girls who hoped that Papi wouldn't remember them, the Harpy was able to bargain one night to herself and her Husband, alone.

They'd made it to his bed, and were done stripping by the time the man hit his mattress. His hand's roamed Papi's developing posterior, and she moaned into their kiss, tearing off the shreds of his clothes with her sharp talons.

She'd freed his long member, and had begun to slide it inside of her, shivering at the sensation. Kurusu grunted painfully, and she stopped herself.

They'd both forgotten something…

"Th-the lube, Papi…" Kurusu admitted, before reaching for a bottle.

Despite that one little gap in their "transgressions", their night was filled with passion and love. Papi never unwrapped her wings from around the man, no matter what their position, and Kurusu's lips rarely broke from his lover's.

Through their love-making, Kurusu had, funnily enough, positioned Papi spread-eagle, and thrust into her with ease, making the Harpy girl squeal happily. She clinched her taloned feet around Kurusu's buttocks, digging in to his skin, just enough to arouse him further.

Gritting his teeth, he gripped Papi's legs tightly and thrust inwards and onwards, their eyes linked hotly. She could feel him delving ever deeper inside her, and she could even see her small stomach distend.

"Oh! –K-K-Kurusu! Fuck Papi, fuck Papi harder!" The man was spurred on by the bird-woman's enticing words, and he doubled his speed and strained himself to thrust harder. Papi could see the absolutely titillating spectacle of her Husband, sweat pouring down his toned muscles as he continued on loving her.

At such a sight, her whole body shook, and Kurusu was there to hold her as she did so. They came together, with a quivering, shaking form. Kurusu's legs turned to jelly, and he quickly pulled out of Papi and collapsed on his bed.

"I love you, Papi…" His words fell on forgetful ears, but at the time, her heart burst with love for the adoring, gentle man. Softly, he grabbed the Harpy, and she mewled in his big, strong arms.

In kind, she cradled him in her arm-wings and rested her head on his chest, panting cutely. After only a few minutes, she was straddling him again, working the man back to full length, edging him on for more of his seed.

They never did break their cute stare, and they never did stop smiling. And even though the Harpy's head forgot about the exact details of the night, her body remembered with pleasurable sores the next morning.

(…)

Oh! Papi almost forgot!

There was that one time where she and Husband got married.

Yes, after the homestays stacked up and up, and when the Kimihito household seemed to get smaller and smaller, Agent Smith had informed Husband about an amendment to the Interspecies Exchange Bill.

And it was that, after a certain amount of time (the agent forgot how long) that a monster-woman had stayed in their host's home; they'd have to be married if they wanted to stay with them.

Now, Kurusu had seen through the Agent's fib. But it was reaching _that_ moment in his life.

Out in front of everybody, even the MON squad who'd taken up his home as their "temporary" HQ, Kurusu had professed his love, right then and there, and had pulled out rings.

Papi remembered the rings very well. And she'd remembered that being the first time her Husband had proclaimed his love for her.

Sure, he'd said it hundreds of times before, but this momentous occasion stayed ingrained within the Harpy's psyche for as long as she lived.

She forgot who else got rings, though. She liked hers. It was green, like her bracelet – and it was shiny!

Swelled with pride, the Harpy swore to pay her Husband back.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I get so angry. I love you guys.

Also – check out my music! The more interest I get, the more interest I have in writing these things! (I'm kidding, it's pretty stationary as it is, and it always will be.)


	3. Centorea 1

A/N: Now, for Centorea.

* * *

After Papi arrived at the Kimihito household, things began to get erratic.

Chaos dawned, but, under Kurusu's strict rule, chaos would _not_ reign.

"Absolutely not! Darling is mine, Papi!" Miia childishly chided the chirping girl, who huffed and puffed her cheeks in anger.

"That's ridiculous! The Interspecies Exchange Chill says that I'm allowed to mate with Husband for as long as my visa says!" At this, Kurusu rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Papi… The word is "stay". You're allowed to "stay" with me for as long as your visa says…" He corrected her, making the small girl blush and huff her chest again. Kurusu separated the pair, and adorned a grim look.

"Alright, there's a new rule! If you two, or any other monster girls argue in this household, I will stop cooking entirely!" He threatened. Papi and Miia gasped, aware of the boon that was Kurusu's delightful cooking. They looked down at their feet, or lack thereof, and wallowed in self-pity for a few seconds, before she looked back at her Darling.

"Miia, you know I love you, right?" Kurusu grabbed his Lamia lover by her shoulders and stared into her gorgeous eyes. The snake-woman nodded with a tiny pout of her lips.

"Of course, Darling!"

"Nothing could change that. Just be friendly to Papi, for me, please?" The man implored, hugging his snake-woman tightly. Miia whined, though not before hugging her Darling back.

"I know she looks like a child, Darling, but she's 18! And she said she wants to make love to you!"

"Huh? When did Papi say that?" The confused Harpy asked, scratching the top of her head. Miia growled at her forgetfulness.

"You just said it 2 hours ago! And you won't take my Darling away from me!" Kurusu sighed, and pushed the two away from each other.

"Alright then! It looks like I won't be cooking breakfast!"

"But she started it!" Miia accused. It was then Kurusu felt an alien presence enter his house.

"Ah, good morning, Mister Darling! What's for breakfast?" The man groaned, and walked out of his home.

"I'm going for a walk. Miia, I want you to stop accusing Papi of trying to steal me away from you! And Papi, you don't say those sorts of things about people you just met!"

True, he and Miia fell in love on their second day together, but with Papi? He didn't know if he loved her or not yet.

Little did "Mister Darling" know, that this day was the day his "harem" was formed.

During his walk, he decided he'd stock up on some vital foods. He'd come back in about 30 minutes, and apologise to Papi and Miia, before making breakfast for the four of them. As he entered a crossroads, he was slammed into by a Centaur.

"God damn it..." He complained, his bruises from he and Papi's first meeting not having fully healed. The Centaur picked him up and apologised profusely, bowing low to greet him.

"My apologies, human! I am Centorea Shianus, Centaur Knight – and it seems we were destined to meet at these crossroads!" She declared, with a proud smile on her face. The young human man could easily pick out the manga "tome" she held in her arms.

It looked like a doujin, from a cursory glance.

"It's fine, trust me, I've felt worse before. Just… What do you mean we were destined to meet?" He asked, genuinely confused. Centorea smiled at him.

"It is one of your Japanese spells! It says here, in this tome, that meeting at a crossroads is one of many ways to find your destined partner for life!"

And despite their later talks, Cerea realising how stupid she sounded at that time, her words came true on her and her Master's wedding day.

Ah, but that was a tale for another time. Maybe even 8 chapters down the road!

(…)

"You… You stupid monster bitch!" The purse-snatcher, infamous around his district, shouted at the downed and disgraced Centorea. He held in his hand her sword, as sharp and as dangerous looking as when Kurusu had first seen it.

However, he didn't care. The young man, despite the situation, stood between the ne'er-do-well robber and the valiant, embarrassed Centaur. It seemed that being side-winded and blasted with paint hurt his pride, and he was looking for vengeance.

He swiped, and Kurusu took the blow, skin splitting as the sword hit him, and saved Centorea. It was also then, that the purse-snatcher knew he fucked up.

(…)

Kurusu lied down on a couch in his home, resting away the sharp pain of being slashed open. Smith sat across from him in another lounge, lying down and enjoying her coffee.

"That was the sharpest fake sword I've ever been cut by."

"You've been cut by more than one?"

"It's an expression." He groaned, and felt grateful for his tough skin, healing as it did. Slowly, he could hear clops sounding from the door to his hallway.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you – you have a visitor, Mister Darling." Agent Smith teased, sipping her coffee again and wrapping a small blanket over herself, prepared fully for a little "nap".

Centorea was fidgety, and ashamed-looking. Her long, blonde hair was a little ragged, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep, and her long ears were held down in disgrace.

"I am sorry, Master." A man such as Kurusu, who was brave enough to take a deathblow (even if it really wasn't) from a madman, for her, was worthy to be her Master, she felt. Kurusu chuckled, and motioned for the girl to bow down so he could talk to her more clearly.

"It's fine, Centorea. I've taken worse hits before. I want to apologise for riding you without your permission – I-" Centorea held up her hand to stop him.

"It's fine, and the act was…" She blushed profusely, hiding her face from the man. The Centaur cleared her throat loudly.

"Necessary. But… I pledge myself to you, Master. I, Centorea Shianus, pledge my unending loyalty, and my sword-"

"Or lack thereof." Smith teased.

"To you." She held her Master's hands up to her chest, so he could feel her beating heart.

"It is as the Japanese spell foretold, Master! We're destined, you and I." Cerea spoke, not knowing the full extent of her words.

(…)

A few days passed, and Kurusu quickly grew accustomed to the two new girls. Thanks to his intervention, Miia had also learnt to not hate her roommates as much as she used to. Cerea, had displayed her quickly sprouting feelings for her master, believing their living together as a sign of another Japanese spell.

Despite her beliefs, Kurusu found himself torn in his feelings. Could he really love more than one woman, and love whomever he loved all equally?

Weirder things had happened. And time passed, where the four of them discussed their feelings with one another. Much to Miia's chagrin, Kurusu's relief, and Papi and Cerea's utter happiness, the Lamia agreed to open the relationship, but not without appointing herself as "top snake".

Centorea, or "Cerea" as she demanded to be called by her Master, was quiet, shy, and noble. Living amongst the other monsters in the Kimihito household had made her more outgoing and less uptight when it came to dealing with others.

When Rachnera came around, Cerea fully shed her "shell", as the spider-woman said, and had finally became accustom to the daily practices of everyday life amidst humanity. Cerea became quick friends with the cynical Rachne, and had found many good companions in those in the Kimihito home.

Kurusu remembered the "first time" between the Centaur Knight and himself…

(…)

Kurusu's soft brush danced across Centorea's hide, as they both sat in the bath water, enjoying the warmth of the water, and each other. He moved his hands to her rear, and slowly massaged the woman's rear.

She held back the instinct telling her to kick her Master. That had happened more times than the woman had cared to count, and she did _not_ want a repeat incident. Kurusu continued scrubbing the Centaur's back to calm her, and slipped a finger inside the woman's large sex.

Cerea moaned lowly, and held onto the side of the large bath, in an attempt to keep herself calm.

"Ooooh… More, Master, please…" It was then the duo discovered a nice domination/submission game/fetish/kink between themselves. Kurusu hummed in agreement.

"Of course, my guardian. A good knight deserves to be treated by her Master." He told her, putting on a voice for the woman's pleasure. He did away with the towel that kept him modest, and slowly positioned himself behind the Centaur woman.

Keeping her calm and steady, he felt her sex, as incredibly hot as it was, and denoted that she was "ready". He entered her, slowly, and began their love-making with some rhythmic thrusts, to let her get adjusted to his length.

Kurusu was gifted, in that regard, with a "piece" long enough to satisfy his half-horse lover quite _adequately_. Centorea sucked in harsh breaths through her teeth, trying to keep her moans unheard. The man stroked Centorea's back, and leant far over to speak to her.

"Let me hear you, my knight."

"B-but Master! Suuuch sounds are sooooo l-lewd!" She struggled to say, with a quivering, shaking voice. She let one hand massage her large breasts whilst the other struggled to hold onto the side of the bath.

"Yes, but you've earned it, my love. So scream! Scream your desires, and release your stress! Enjoy your Master's reward!" Centorea's face darkened to an impossibly red blush, and she cried out in pleasure, arching her back.

"Oh my! K-K-Kurusu!" She yelled, an intense, furious orgasm releasing many years of her pent-up stress out in one explosive squirt, dousing her lover. She tightened her vaginal walls around her lover's long cock, and yelled out again.

Their breaths were quick, and Kurusu's length still remained hard within the Centaur woman's tight pussy.

"M-Master… Are… Are you satisfied?" She asked him, moaning again as he pulled out of her. He stood up in the water, and walked over to face his lover. He kissed her lips softly, and hugged the monster-girl tightly, loving the feel of her bouncy, large breasts against his skin.

"More than, my knight." He smiled, teasing her again with the nickname. She blushed, and tackled him down to go at "it" again, not caring if the presence above her knew it.

Then the slime girl, later named "Suu", joined in on their fun.

That was a fun day for the homestays and Kurusu.

(…)

In Centaur tradition, it was known that to be married to one, you had to return their place of birth. For Cerea, this was the rolling green hills of England, somewhere in the countryside.

She, clad in ceremonial, knightly armour, stared happily into her husband's brown eyes. She smiled at his formal attire, and shined in the light of the fluttering feeling in her chest.

Friends, legions of them, and Kurusu's other lovers-turned-wives, or those waiting for it, were sat in attendance for their quiet wedding. If love was visible, many would've been blinded by the atmosphere of it all.

"I do." And, in happiness, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she heard those words come from her fiancé-turned-husband. He placed a golden band on her ring-finger, to compliment the opal-studded one on her other hand.

She kissed her husband dearly, and Kurusu smiled, his heart singing out happily. They broke away from their impassioned kiss, and he hugged her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Now… To begin our family, Master." She teased him, having become more used to the little teasing that went on amidst their group. Kurusu blushed, and chuckled happily, more than "okay" with the idea.

* * *

A/N: Cast your votes ( **Message, don't review** ) for who you want to see after the Main cast and Agent Smith! Because that's how I'm gonna write these out!


	4. Suu 1

A/N: F to the Uck!

* * *

A Saturday's sun peeked through the messily folded curtains. Quiet moans and snores filled the otherwise still air.

As the homestays (plus one) rested, Kurusu shifted looked downwards at the newest addition to their crew.

A slime-girl.

"Uh… Hello?" It looked up to him with a smile, like Papi's. It was full of love and mirth, and she responded with a wordless sound, and a hug.

"P… Papi? Do you know who this is?" He was hoping very much that the Harpy knew what he was talking about. Wrapped in Miia's coils, the young bird-woman fidgeted, before sighing happily in Kurusu's arms.

"Ah… Husband…" She mewled. The human man sighed and shook his head.

"Papi!"

"Ah! What is it!?"

"Who is this?"

"Huh? Oh, that's- …S… Suu! Her name's Suu!" At hearing her name, the slime nodded, and began humping Kurusu. She shifted her body outwards and played with Kurusu's nipples, eliciting some ragged moans from the man.

Memories coming back, as well as his consciousness, a harsh blush came to his face. Suu deformed her body and made her face appear at the "top" of her slime pile. She stared into Kurusu's eyes and kissed him deeply, before presenting her breasts to him.

"Deh." Was the noise she made. Or the closest translation Kurusu could come up with. In a sex-drunk state, he suckled on Suu's gelatinous tits and she smiled to him. Looking at her face and taking keen observation – he denoted that the girl was feeling pleasure.

Her face wasn't oddly contorted like Miia or Cerea's would've been. It was more calm and happy, and the small sounds the Slime made with her "mouth" were obvious signs that she was enjoying the act.

The human grasped what he could of Suu's buttocks and aligned his cock with her own genitalia, assuming she had any. Another serene smile came to the Slime's face as she caught on to his plan.

"Deh!" And she humped the man for all he was worth – having taken notes from the other homestay's involvement with Kurusu.

"A-Ah! S-Suu!" She quickly made him cum, knowing exactly how to please him. She'd moulded her "pussy" to massage the groove of his cock like no other monster-girl could.

And she loved the feel of him inside her. She loved the "taste" of his seed.

And her smile invigorated him, again and again.

(…)

Suu loved Kurusu.

Yes, Suu could love. Suu could think, and Suu could love.

At his behest, she was always kept hydrated to the point of her being able to speak. She learnt quickly through imitation, and her mind and thinking power grew exponentially, every day.

She'd often ponder on the state of her own existence. She'd grow worried some nights, that she might crumble and disappear. But he was always there for her, hugging her when she felt shaky, or giving her something to "drink".

She remembered when they first met. Suu had been stalking the Kimihito household for quite some time, hiding in the air ducts, or in the water systems, gathering enough water mass to move around freely.

She was able to think then – and her thoughts became enraptured with the visage of _him_. She observed, as she always would, and Suu knew that day in the bathtub was the day she fell in love with Kurusu.

(…)

"Suu? Suu!?" He called in the rain, by his lonesome. In his hand was a yellow umbrella, shielding him from the rain. He scoured around his building, and wondered where his new homestay could've gone.

"Suu!" She poked her head out for a split second, before reeling it back in. She couldn't make sounds in her current form, and she couldn't gesture out for him to come to her, lest her body parts fall off in the heavy rain. He eventually found her, and apologised profusely, presenting an open bottle of water to her.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. It's just…" She held a hand up to him, and smiled her ever-loving smile to him.

"It's fine. Love you." Those were the first few words she learnt, purely from imitation in the Kimihito household. The first two were from Kurusu, calming down his harem, and the latter two, from every other person living with them.

Not to imply she didn't mean the words she spoke. Everything the Slime-girl said, she _meant_ , with a passion. Kurusu smiled to her, and kissed Suu on her jelly-like-lips. She hugged him tightly, and ignored the barriers of her skin, assimilating him within her.

"SSSUSHUgsGSsll!" He choked, within the Slime-girl's chest.

"I love the feeling of you inside me." She parroted Miia and Cerea's words, stroking Kurusu's back as he drowned within her jelly core.

(…)

The majority of Suu and Kurusu's relationship could be explained with four words. Four words which became ingrained in Suu's mind.

"Help you, love you." Because that's what the loving man did for her – and that's what she'd do for him. Whenever he'd get fed up of the shitfest that was living with multiple monster-women, and cooking and cleaning for them, and pleasuring them, and…

You get the point.

Suu would be there for him, to "cool" him down, whether it be with a quick kiss, or a few words of wisdom she'd picked up from elsewhere.

And whenever she would dissipate, molest, or be blamed for the cause of random bits of havoc, Kurusu would have her back. Sometimes literally.

And, of course, they loved one another. That was a given.

A particularly incident came to memory…

(…)

She strode in, filled with water, and the soothing sound of fake flesh slapping against its own fake flesh calmed Kurusu's headache. He snapped awake, and began to get up. Suu, featuring a pair of swollen, gigantic breasts, and a sexy, MILF-like demeanour, held him down with a single, wet hand.

Her raincoat was close to snapping open under the pressure of her massive bust, and provided a nice, distracting view for the sickly man.

"S-Suu, you could get s-sick!" He rasped. She shushed him, and extended a feeling feeler outwards from her head, touching it to his forehead.

' _Pain… Horny… Headache… Horny… Breasts, Pulse, Bones, Ache…'_ She smiled to him, and sexily disrobed her raincoat – flaunting her beautiful, green breasts for Kurusu to ogle.

"Drink." The Slime's "voice" was laden with sex and seduction, compelling Kurusu to do as she commanded. She plopped one orb into the man's mouth, and mewled as he willingly sucked and toyed with it. What was inside Suu didn't taste completely like water – but Kurusu was more occupied (or rather, enjoying) the fact that Suu had formed faux nipples on her breasts.

He lolled his tongue out, and rubbed it around and on Suu's nipple, sucking as much as he could.

Whatever it was in Suu's breasts lulled him to sleep easily, and made his breathing easier. In a half dazed state, the slime-girl smiled to him retracted her bust from his face, and easily slipped his clothing off.

She readjusted the water content in her body, and shrunk slightly as her body became roughly symmetrical once more. Still in "MILF" form, she straddled him, and kissed his quivering body lightly, up and down his bare, heaving chest.

"S-Suu-mmph!" She silenced him with a kiss of her own, and slid his slowly-erecting length inside her. She stroked his face, and made him cum, again and again, riding him for a full, cleansing cure she'd designed herself.

"S-S-s…" He fell to sleep, mumbling "love yous" and "thank yous". She wrapped the young man in her arms, and lied with him for hours, until the rest of his harem came barging in.

When Miia saw Kurusu in his deeply satisfied, naked state, wrapped in the arms of a smiling, smug Slime, she could only think one thing…

"SUU! HAVE YOU BEEN RAPING MY DARLING!?"

* * *

A/N: Shorter than usual, I realise. Suu was hard to write for, as she's all... You know – variable.

Hope you all enjoy!


	5. Miia 2

A/N: If you like stories of people having sex with monster-women, then check out my other two stories, where people have sex with monster women! ("Things are Never as They Seem", and "The (Not So) Dynamic Duo").

* * *

Miia lied down, hiding away from her Darling.

Her sweet, caring, Darling… Who wouldn't leave her alone when she wanted him to!

"Miiiiia, please… Just come out."

For the first time in a while, she was slinking back in _her own_ bed, secretly failing to shed her skin. The Lamia was fraught with embarrassment, and internally berating herself.

Her dear, loving, lovable Darling had caught on to her emotions quickly, and was currently trying his best to calm her insecurities.

"N-no! I can't let you see me like this, D-Darling!"

Well, that was a first. Kurusu looked taken aback for quite some time, as Miia slunk further into her old mattress.

He had seen her naked, bent at impossible angles, pleasuring both him and herself… But he couldn't see her in this state?

Man, monster-girls were weird.

"Miia, please… I just want to help you, baby." He cooed to her, making her cold-blooded heart melt with love.

"Y-yeah, that's the thing! You're always helping, and I can't do anything to help you back!"

"Miia, baby, it's fin-"

"D-Darling, please… I'm just… having… trouble shedding!" Kurusu's eyes widened at this.

"I can't do anything right! I can't cook, I can't clean, I can't pleasure you, and I can't even shed properly!" She whined, clutching a pillow tight to her chest in her throes of frustration.

Her ever-patient Darling smiled to her, and slowly uncovered the Lamia woman. She shrieked when she saw his face, and tried to pull her bed sheets back up, but he stopped her with a kiss. It was slow and sensual – like the first embrace they shared as a couple, and it made her relent and calm down.

"Miiiiia~…"He sung out to her, as he broke their kiss. She blushed harshly at his words, and he beamed back to her.

"I love you, no matter what. And no matter what happens, I know you can do a lot of things! And you have to get the help of people around you sometimes, okay? There's no shame in asking for help…" He said, in a most fatherly tone that turned Miia on something fierce. Her blush deepened as she nodded, and she clung to him, enjoying his warmth.

"Th-th-thank you, D-Darling…" He smiled, and hugged his girlfriend back, stroking her back softly.

"Now… Would you like some help shedding, Miia?" Another deep blush stained the snake-woman's cheeks, and she nodded quickly, too embarrassed for words. He set himself above the woman, and tenderly peeled off her old coating of skin.

Doing so, he stroked her silky smooth scales up and down, and laid tiny kisses up and down the woman's body to alleviate she stinging pain on her tail.

"D-Darling…" He shushed her, lovingly, and winked, coming down to her tail, stroking it gently to loosen her skin, before peeling it gently. He was in an awkward position – one hand stretched far enough to keep stroking the Lamia's back, and one deftly pulling the last bits of skin off her snake-half.

"DARLING~!" She sung, arching her back, constricting Kurusu tightly as she came, slowly writhing around in pleasure. She panted, and mewled sexily as the man's hands found the small of her back again, stroking her endlessly.

"P-please… I think I've still got som-" Having been quickly unwrapped, he kissed her again and began shedding the rest of her old skin. He broke from her sweet, full lips, and continued smiling at her.

"You know, Miia… I read up that some Lamia have trouble shedding their skin if they're stressed, or…" He drifted downwards, layering small kisses over the girl's fuckably soft skin.

He removed her clothes slowly, to gain better access to the Lamia's nubile body.

"Under… Attended…" She grew confused at this, and despite how flustered she was, the Lamia attempted to counterpoint her Darling.

"B-but Darling, we've done it at least once every d-"

"Play along, Miia." He winked at her, and she nodded, sitting her head back as he delved his tongue within her depths, arching her back again. Her tail tightly coiled around the man as he continued his explorative tonguing of her pussy.

One hand continued to peel her skin as another furiously groped the snake-woman's ass. She moaned and groaned into her Darling's touch, easily removing his clothes with her skilful tail. He gasped at the cool air, and moaned into the Lamia's muff as she wrapped herself around him again.

She tightened, tightened, and tightened, but tried her hardest to remain in control of her constriction. Her Darling worked on and on, endlessly probing her sex with his warm, warm tongue.

"D-DARLING!" She screamed again, happy to have her alone time with Kurusu once more. A shivering, quivering orgasm wracked through her body, making her tighten around her lover. His hands stroked her back again, and calmed her down.

"I-I-I-I th-think… That's the l-l-last piece, D-Darling…" She admitted, with a small smile that Kurusu reciprocated. He hugged her tightly, and she wrapped all that she could around him, in thanks.

"I… If you want, I… You could… Do… Anal, Darling…" Miia offered, with a tremendously powerful flush. Kurusu's eyes widened again, and his expression turned serious.

"M-Miia… Are you sure?" She had some hang-ups about the experience when they first became a couple, and had stayed away from that act.

She nodded, meekly, and said nothing as she flipped herself on her stomach. The human man was quick to hug himself to the Lamia's body, to keep her warm. He splayed the bed sheet covers back over themselves, and nibbled on Miia's ear as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you, baby…" He teased her, making her gasp and blush again.

"Love you too, D-DarLING!" She squealed, as Kurusu prodded at her backdoor with his beyond-hard cock.

(…)

They spent the rest of the day together, making love in various positions, before finally settling down back in Kurusu's room for the night. He carried the snake-woman in his arms, to keep her warm, and invited the other members of his harem to join them in bed.

As she became more open with the idea of sharing a bed, Centorea learnt to share her warmth with her harem-partners, thoroughly pleasing Miia.

Boy, did that earn some "alone time" points for the Centaur.

* * *

A/N: I loved this moment in the anime, and I thought I could've done something sweet / fetishistic with the scene. Hope you guys enjoy!


	6. Meroune 1

A/N: hey hi howdy dowdy doo

your blood will make my stew

* * *

Meroune's life moved pretty fast when she met Kurusu.

Not to say that was a bad thing.

And she also learnt to sully her heritage as a Mermaid, when she was with him.

Not to say that was a bad thing, either.

She yearned so long for a "tragic romance", not fully knowing the implications of such an entanglement. The lovely Mermaid maiden was only doing as her species had nurtured her, with some notes taken from "The Little Mermaid".

But, when she met a partner who was truly worthy of her love, her opinions on a tragic romance quickly soured.

Mero, as she loved to be called, especially by a certain human someone, still wanted Kurusu in an open relationship.

And sure, maybe they kept the whole cheating thing to the bedroom – but that kept her happy, and satisfied the deeper longing for such a tragic romance.

Like the ocean, their relationship ebbed and flowed, but not really. Relationships aren't like oceans at all.

Ah, but still, the young Mermaid woman remembered back to her first day at the household.

(…)

Kurusu stepped out of the steamy bathroom, carrying out a sleepily reclining, dreamy-eyed Papi in his arms, who cooed softly as he readjusted his grip around her rear.

"Mou… Husband?" She asked.

"Y-yes, Papi?"

"How did you carry out Cerea again?" Kurusu chuckled to his Harpy lover and shrugged his shoulders, carefully depositing the naked woman onto his bed.

"Honestly, Papi, I've forgotten. You okay, Cerea?" The Centaur in question looked back to her lover with a dreary smile and nodded, before thudding her head back down. The man's loins twitched at the sight of her bobbing breasts, but he resisted acting on those primal urges.

The liminal needed rest.

"Miia… Never mind, you're definitely good to go." Said monster-girl instinctively wrapped her body around the warm, warm Harpy and Centaur, going to sleep easily.

"Husband… Come to beeed…" Papi drawled. Kurusu chuckled, and nodded to her.

"I will, I just gotta sort some things out, Papi…" He answered the Harpy, with a small blush. As he stepped out of his room, his heart sunk, however.

"Good afternoon, Mister Darling!" Miss Smith called, not caring that the man was buck-naked. The charge she was carting around in a wheelchair, and the builders and electricians behind the government agents _did_ care, however.

Well, they sorted things out, and those involved quickly wiped that particular instance from memory.

But!

When those two first locked eyes, Mero knew he'd be hers.

Not hers alone, but, hers.

(…)

It was a little late at night. Neither of the duo minded, and they went out as they usually did, leaving behind a trail of scorned monster-women in their wake.

"Guys, I promise, we'll be back by midnight, at the latest…" Kurusu whined, trying to pry Papi and Suu off himself. Lilith and Rachnera held the two back, letting the poor human man go in the process.

"Bye!" Mero waved to the rest of Kurusu's ever-growing harem.

"So, where are we going, sir?" She asked him, with a teasing tone. The liminal host shook his head and kissed the mermaid maiden on top of hers.

"Nowhere special. I just thought it had been a while since we had a night together." He answered her, enjoying the walk in the streetlights. Meroune blushed, and leaned back in her wheelchair, reaching a hand upwards to stroke the young man's.

"I appreciate the thought, my Beloved." He blushed at such words, and kissed her again.

And no crazed gunman was there to hold up a store. There were no kids in need of rescuing, thankfully.

Even the 'ole racist couple who hated monsters kept to themselves at the restaurant Kurusu and Mero arrived at.

However…

It was large, impressively so, like a shining beacon in the night. Upwards of fifty people (monsters included) were scuttling in and out of the restaurant, eager to eat and rest.

People were busy, skirting around, serving customers left and right. Kurusu sighed as he was waited at the door. A shy, human attendant was pushed upwards from the kitchen, and filled in for the busy maître d'.

"U-uh… I'm sorry sir, but we're currently in the middle of extraspecies' renovations…"

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll only need a seat." The woman sighed, wearily.

"I'm also sorry to say that our entire ground floor has been booked. Our second floor's open, but our elevator's busted…"

The human and the monster looked to one another, and shrugged their shoulders.

"That shouldn't be a problem, should it, Madam?" Kurusu teased his charge. She poked her tongue at him, and shook her head.

"Not at all, sir." She motioned for him to move forwards, and he did so, easily scooping the woman up in his arms. The blush that appeared on her face was _not_ one of embarrassment.

"We'll take the top floor. I heard the view's pretty good from up there." He said. The attendant let out a breath of relief, and led the man to a free table where he and his girlfriend sat.

And for the most part, their night went normally.

At first glance, one wouldn't pick the two together. Mero and her Beloved fitted together in the small ways.

And yes, she _was_ a Mermaid. Of course she loved to swim! Who wouldn't? There were other dates between the two, often visiting the Kobold-owned gym and its expansive pool, just frolicking and frolicking for hours on end.

Polt, even before she and Kurusu became lovers as well, offered the young monster woman a free "upgrade" on her home pool. Heck, the Kobold even remembered to clear out the chlorine before presenting it, this time.

Needless to say, Kurusu and Meroune raised a happy, healthy family together, with her mother's blessing, no doubt!

Oh, and the other girls were there, too! Don't worry!

Wait, what's that? I'm missing something? Oh, right, right…

(A few months into Kurusu and Mero's relationship…)

Unlike many of the man's other charges, Mero waited a few weeks, months, even, before courting her lover.

There were countless nights and afternoon naps spent with Kurusu resting at the side of the pool, lying on his side, cradling Meroune as she slept. The Mermaid loved the warmth of her host and lover's arms, and found that her most peaceful sleeps were with her him.

And when the full moon struck?

…Well…

Kurusu hummed a gentle beat as he flicked on a light in Mero's bedroom – checking to see if she was alright for the night. As he flicked the switch to the light, however, his heart sunk as darkness remained.

All he could hear was water dripping, and despite the light behind him in the hallway of his house, Mero's room remained _obscenely_ dark. He could barely, just barely, make out the alluring silhouette of his Mermaid maiden.

Yes, _his_. It seemed the full moon brought out the crazy in everybody – not just the monster-girls. He found himself being just a little more dominant and possessive when the full moon was out – much to Miia's joy.

"Mero?" He called out, the scent of arousal quickly filling his nostrils. He saw her form shift and move under the water, circling as if to invite him in. Feeling his pants tighten, Kurusu quickly disrobed, and stepped shyly in the pool, quickly submerging himself within its lukewarm depths.

As soon as he made contact with the water, Mero was on him like Miia; tightly wrapping her lower body around his, pressing her impossibly warm, moist sex into his.

"D-damn, Mero… Ya scared me…" He breathed, just able to make out her face. She let out a reverberated giggle, and pressed her lips against his, softly stroking her entire body up and down onto her Beloved's. Her bra was clearly discarded, as Kurusu could clearly feel her erect nipples rubbing against his.

"K-Kurusu…" She moaned into his ear, at the feeling of his loving touches to her soft, slippery skin.

"Oh~… Mero~…" He sung her name, as she slunk downwards in the warm waters, enveloping the man's cock in her beautiful bosom. The Mermaid's breasts pressed lovingly around Kurusu's throbbing, wanting rod as she took his tip in her mouth.

Kurusu sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth as an inhuman lust filled him. He bucked his hips softly, thrusting his cock in and out of Mero's maw, eagerly letting the monster-woman taste his cock. Under the surface of the water, he played with the Mermaid's hair, being otherwise limited in his current position until she was done with him.

All that filled the man's ears were quiet drips of water, and small waves splashing against the sides of the pool as Mero's head bobbed back and forth underwater.

"Ffffffuuuuuck, Mero… I'm almost there!" He groaned, for the Mermaid's hearing pleasure.

With a smirk, she shifted her grip from the man's legs to his testicles, gently massaging his sac for a heftier release. Kurusu gripped the sides of the pool for stability, his lower body going numb from the godly release Mero had just granted him.

"M-MEROUNE!" He yelled, releasing himself into his Mermaid lover's mouth. She made quick work of her hunk's spunk, leaving none to waste in the expanse of the pool.

Kurusu picked the woman up easily and kissed her, rolling his tongue around her own. They broke their quick embrace, the man trailing saliva and his own seed back into the Mermaid's mouth. Even in the pitch darkness, Kurusu could see a heavy blush on the woman's face.

She breathed a hot breath, and Kurusu smiled to her.

"God… You're so naughty, Mero~…" He teased, slinking back down into the water, and sliding down the woman's lower body.

As he dragged his tongue every so softly through her silky smooth scales, the lusty, speechless monster-woman began to moan like a common whore. She was tempted to give in completely to her primal urges, skip the foreplay, and fuck her Beloved all night long, but another part of her wanted to remember this encounter with Kurusu clearly.

So, like him before her, she humped his face with gentle flicks of her tail. Kurusu resurfaced for air a few times before Mero met her first sweet release, keeping the girl stimulated with his deft, probing fingers.

Looking like the embodiment of lust herself, Kurusu breathed sharply, and Meroune guided him downwards towards her nethers.

"Lick! Lick!" She commanded him, her tail thrashing about violently as Kurusu's tongue wiggled it's way inside her most sacred area…

Holding her steady, Kurusu lapped up what sweet nectar dribbled from the Mermaid's lower lips, and tongue-fucked her with gusto. Through the muffling waters, he could hear the moans that let him knew:

Mero was _his_.

She knew, with her hands entangled in his hair, and her tail wrapped around him, that she was his.

He knew, with his forceful grip and delving tongue, that she was his.

It was that thought that enervated him, and that aroused her.

She knew she was in for a whole night of rough love-making. That he'd use all of her holes, marking her as his again and again, no doubt marking her beautiful face with his seed after he was done.

And Kurusu knew, that by morning, he'd have soft bite marks covering his body – that he'd be aching and groaning like a beast, ready for round two.

Not that Mero minded, of course.

* * *

A/N: If you guys could check out my little rinkydink radio show (called "Johnny's Jazz Hole"), then I'd greatly appreciate that!

It should be on my Soundcloud. (Under "Lord Psytronix").


	7. Orc Girls 1

A/N: I will now be taking commissions.

Yes, the lucky 3 people who get in first can ask for a 1000-word oneshot from yours truly, for free! This will go over every month, and 3 newer, luckier peeps will be able to have their own 1000 word oneshot!

It can be anything. PM me for details.

Just ask for the fandom, your pairing, and a brief idea of what you want down.

It can be pure fluff, or pure smut. Remember, it's only 1000 words!

 **AND AS OF NOW, DECEMBER'S BEEN FILLED.**

 **YELL AT ME ON THE 1** **st** **OF JANUARY FOR THE NEXT 3 SPOTS.**

* * *

As Kurusu Kimihito sat in a lounge, with Mero coiled next to him, he read one of his favourite manga aloud. She had her tail dipped in a bucket of water, and relished in her alone time with her Beloved.

Suu, Papi, and Miia were out with Agent Smith today, the woman vehemently attempting to get the trio to memorise the laws of the Interspecies Exchange Bill.

Centorea was doing the group's shopping for today, and would be out for an hour or two, at the very least.

An hour or two, where Mero and Kurusu could do anything they wanted…

"And they lived happily ever after… The end." He finished, with a distinct red tinge to his cheeks.

"Huh? But there's this little section here…" Mero pointed, with Kurusu violently shaking the manga away from her grasp.

"W-well it's a non-canon extension that you really wouldn't wanna-" Before he could finish his sentence, Mero was upon the black and white tome, fingering through the raunchy last pages. As he stared on in horror, and she, in silence, Kurusu could feel the mermaid's chest tightening in his grasp.

"I… Do you have any more of these, K-Kimihito?" She asked him, her voice becoming meek and dishevelled.

Kurusu shook his head.

"I got this as a dumb present from a friend, Mero. I don't like that cartoon porn stuff much."

The mermaid went silent as she closed the hentai pages.

"B-but, did… Did you like reading it with me?" She asked, quietly.

"O-Of course! Y-You know I like it when we get our alone-times together, right?"

"Y-Yes, of course… But I… I think I'd like to…" The mermaid poked her fingers together in a most bashful manner.

Kurusu sighed, and inwardly cringed.

"Let me guess…"

(Some time later, at the Manga Stop…)

And as the beautiful day continued, some people ran through the streets, peering into shops, and usually skipping over "the" Manga Shop.

Save for two, and just a few more.

Mero was outfitted in one of her fabulous-looking maid dresses, fixed up and modified by Her Beloved himself.

Kimihito Kurusu, on the other hand, was clad in his most covert looking hoodie, wanting to _not_ be seen in this stupid shop.

"Really, Mero, just pick-"

"My Beloved, please! I-I'm trying to see if they're any i-in the cuck-"

"They don't categorise them like that, Mero! You have to thumb through everyone in the-"

"Th-then thumb through I must, my Beloved!"

A harsh, disappointed sigh escaped the young man's lips, and he kept his eyes shifting, to judge if anyone was giving him and his homestay dirty looks…

"Haven't you gotten your fix for that stuff that time Suu and I-"

"Y-Yes, well-N… This is… This is just so that I have something to share with you later, my Beloved…" She reasoned, with a deep red blush, her eyes still darting over the raunchy covers of the hentai pages in front of her.

"Man, this is a _lot_ of porn." Kimihito remarked, not bothering with arguing with the beautiful woman.

As she rifled through the pages of the lustful tomes, depicting scenes of lovers loving, and fuckers fucking, her blush continued to grow, and the man's patience continued to wear thin.

"I can ask the manager here if they stock anything to do with cuckolding, Mero." He offered, flatly, being rejected by one of the woman's webbed hands.

"N-No, my Beloved! I-I-I can f-find them myself!"

With a sigh, Kimihito stared on as his mermaid lover went by and searched through each and every book on the walls – her face reddening to almost dangerous levels.

A small vibration in his pocket snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Mister Darling – a convoy of Orc terrorists is en route to your Manga Shop… We'll need your full cooperation on settling this manner, kay? xoxo 3"

He blinked his eyes twice as he looked at the message.

"New phone who dis" He replied, choosing to ignore the Agent's text. How the hell did she get his number, and under what jurisdiction?

Was she being serious, or was this another ploy to get him in trouble?

Focussing his hearing, the man could make out the muffled, barely audible sounds of a van pulling up to the book shop. The doors opened, and he could immediately make the voices out of at least three large women.

' _Okay… Round one to you, Agent Smith…'_ He balked, placing his hand gently on Meroune's shoulder.

"Mero, we need to get out of here." He said, calmly.

Sensing the man's serious tone, Meroune shifted herself and looked back to her Beloved.

"What's wrong?" Her blush began to fade as she let go of the naughty tomes in her hands.

Immediately after her words, a large "CRASH!" resounded throughout the Manga Shop, and the man went to cradle his girlfriend.

"Kyaa!"

"Awright, listen up! We're the Orc Pioneer Federation - and we're to make some demands!" Their leader, a brutish, pig-nosed beauty chortled, resting a massive assault rifle on her shoulder in one hand, as she held a firmly clenched fist to her hip.

Posed like Orc Superwoman, if you will. She had a mess of short, brown hair atop her head.

"Snnnrk, yeah! We got demands, alright!" One of her five accomplices snorted. This one had green skin, and no pig-like features whatsoever. She had two jutting fangs poking out her lips from her bottom jaw, though. In her hands she held a large riot shield, likely pilfered from an old anti-monster riot.

Hung from her towering head was long, rugged brown hair, braided with some old family beads.

' _Wait… Was that an Egyptian accent?'_ Mero thought, staring on in horror at the invasive monsters before her.

"Shut up Qetesh! We said that Freya'd do the talkin'!" Their second pig-like member, obviously not one-hundred-percent behind this siege, said. She was lithe, yet still chubby in comparison to a regular human girl. She had a mop of short black hair, and a pair of half-broken glasses on her face.

Obviously, part of a not-so-well-funded terrorist group.

"Snnnrk, _you_ shut up, Brigid! Freya said that-"

"Why don't you both shuddup!" Two more green-skin Orcs yelled, keeping an eye on the group's back and flanks, armed with pistols.

"Huh, look Mero – twins…" Kimihito whispered into his girlfriend's ear, not knowing that a plan was forming in the Mermaid's mind.

The two twin Orcs up the back, comparatively dwarfish to their counterparts, had black, wavy hair that reached down to their asses, and heavy-looking piercings on their noses and ears.

In the centre of them all – the fourth and final greenie-Orc stood, wearing a thick bullet vest. She towered over her other companions, and to a human, was a bloody giant. On her skin was dabblings and warpaints of all colours, her most notable being a rendition of the name "Anjea" on her arm.

She was bald – but it did not detract from her rugged beauty.

So Meroune thought, looking between these large, demanding, domineering Orcish girls, and her…

Comparatively weak, humble, hard-working husband, who would never cheat on her!

"M-M-M-My B-Beloved… I am _so_ wet right now…" She mumbled in his ear, dragging him down by his collar.

Meroune had a plan, alright…

"Anjie – shut them up fer' good!" The leading Orc commanded the giant behind her.

"Anjie", or "Anjea" nodded, and wracked all four other Orc's skulls together, with a harsh "clonk!"

"Yeowch!"

"Shut it, and make Freya look cool." Anjea commanded with a low tone.

"Awright, awright! The Orc Pioneer Federation now takes control of this entire Manga Shop here, with explicit consequences unless our demands are met!" Freya announced, firing a few rounds of her gun into the roof of the building to prove she wasn't joking.

She sniffed, and found only one man in scent.

"First of all… We want a complete rewrite of the manga stock here!"

"Yeah!" The twin greenskins chimed in.

The Manga Shop owner, a Lamia with purple hair, stared at her attackers oddly.

"Huh?"

"Your stock is so mainstream and played out! Not to mention, THERE'S NO GOOD ORC ON MALE HENTAI HERE!" Freya yelled, suddenly becoming impassioned by her cause.

"…What?"

"Every day they pump out more and more of this Elf-on-Male, or Sprite-on-Male, or Centaur-on-Male crap! They put more and more cutesy pigtailed bimbo races on these boxes, but they never put us beautiful Orcs in the pages!" Brigid added, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as they began to slide off.

"W-well we've got t-the Chieftan's Curse if-"

"Snnnrk, Nah! Snnnrk, the Chieftan's Curse portrays Orcs in a bad light! They think us Orcs all gangrape multiple males at once, where in reality we only do one guy at a time!" Qetesh chortled with the cashier.

"I… I honestly don't think they're writing s-suitable O-Orcs-on-male manga, ma'ams…"

"Then call 'em! Call those production companies and tell them to start production on one right now!" Freya challenged, aiming her rifle at the cashier, who squeaked in fear.

"L-Listen, b-before you d-do that, y-you'd need like a, like a… A pitch, or something! A-And a number to a p-production line-" The Lamia began, before Anjea's dangerous huffs sounded out. The tattooed Orc stalked in front of the group and stared down the snake-girl in front of her.

"You have the number for the line – don't lie to us. As for the pitch…" She flared her nostrils and looked back to the only man in the Manga Shop.

"Who-Oh... Fuck." Mero's Beloved mumbled.

"How about a young hunk plucked from his girlfriend's arms, forced into a… Sexual encounter, with a race he's always found enticing, yet has repressed his desire for, all his life…" Freya huffed, her hot breath trailing over Kimihito's cheeks. Her voice slowly wavered as she stared on at the male specimen before her.

Big, tall, but not as big as her.

Strong chin. Kind of average, otherwise, but he'd make strong children.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait! I have several girlfriends already! A-And I know how bad and ridiculous that sounds, but really, they'd all be super pissed if they found out someone raped me!" He tried to reason with the Orc-women.

Qetesh snorted his way.

"Snnnrk, yeah, sure! Snnnrk, I bet that Mermaid you're pushing around's your cousin, anyway!" She taunted.

Mero held a hand to her chest.

"Madam, I suggest you hold your tongue in the presence of my Beloved! Everything he says is truth, and… As much as I hate to say this, you can't violate him, take him away from me, and make him realise that I am the worse lay!" The Mermaid muttered, holding her Beloved's hand as she spoke.

"What?" Kimihito, Qetesh, and Freya mumbled in question, simultaneously.

"She's right, boss. He's a human, and if we rape him, we could be thrown in jail!" Brigid warned.

Tears then began to prick at the corners of Freya's eyes.

"…Dang it… Now I don't feel like doin' this protest any more…" She whimpered, kicking at the carpeted ground, aimlessly.

"We're still up for it, though, right?" Anjea checked.

"Well, we're already here…" One of the twins answered.

"We might as well sell our pitch, while we've got a captive audience." The other added.

Amidst some more gunfire, and half-hearted writing, more sobbing, and a strange feeling of dread, Kimihito felt his phone vibrate again.

"No for real though we need you to calm those Orc girls down. I've met them before on separate cases – they're all just lonely girls who are a LITTLE misguided!"

The plain, average man's face contorted into one of anger and terror.

"u fuckin kiddin me rn"

"I swear I'm not. It's not like I'm asking you to screw them or anything! ;)"

"no for real thats what ur askin"

"No, Mister Darling, for that would be breaking the law!"

"k den ill solve this the old fashion way"

"The old fashioned way better involve some raunchy Orcy sex!"

"ah haha but thatd be breakin the law then wouldnt it?"

"I'm just suggesting which course of action you should take, Mister Darling! Oh and by the by, there's a few armed guards in riot gear ready to knock these girls out and take them home, so…"

Kimihito just stared forward blankly, away from his phone. He then blinked his eyes twice, sighed, and looked back down at his phone.

"ill do it"

"Goodie! I'll get to stalling, then!"

"wait hang on I gotta tell miia that im doing this"

"She's waiting outside and reading over my shoulder. She also said that you have terrible spelling and grammar..."

"what about cerea suu n papi?"

"Listening to whatever the hell Miia's telling them. They're here too."

"u fuckin kiddin me. if I find out that these grils were sent here by u im gunna rip sick I swear"

"Why, you think of me highly, Mister Darling! Thinking I could set something as complicated and convoluted as this up just to get some Orc girls together with a loving hubby…"

"nah I think of u normally smith. U settin this shit up I swear"

"Boy, is that the sound of unfulfilled dreams I hear?"

Kimihito shook his head out of his phone and looked back up to the endearing, sad, and domineering looking Orc girls.

"Hey." He called, cursing himself for whatever the hell he was about to do. He slowly walked towards the gathered Orc corral, in a non-threatening manner.

However the hell someone could walk non-threateningly.

"Oh look, it's Mister Grumpus McGumpus over here! Ask him what he wants, Rhea!" An Orc twin cursed the man.

"Sure, Aphrodite! What the hell do you want, Grumpus?" Her sister answered.

"Listen, I'm here to say that you guys need to calm down." Kimihito implored the girls, his arms out in a placating manner.

"Snnnrk, calm down? SNNNRK, CALM DOWN!?" Qetesh yelled back at him.

"Try going through puberty without a boyfriend…" Anjea commented, snidely, her low voice sending shivers of fear down the man's spine.

"Try going through puberty without a vibrator." Brigid said solemnly, shifting her glasses once more.

"Girls, calm down… Listen – guy, try being one of us. We all came to Japan because of what stories our moms told us. They'd read us these awesome books about groups of boys, just hanging around manga shops!" Freya began, recounting her tale expertly to start.

"Okay…" Kimihito implored the girl to continue with his cunning linguistics.

"Ah, you don't get it, sorry, that's my bad… Boys are a rarity back home. A wife has to share her husband like the Lamia do – one between six."

"Or fifty." Added Anjie.

"So there's these nerds that we can whip into shape in these manga shops, in this magical land of Japan! Just dozens of 'em, maybe we can snag two or three to ourselves!" She continued, her hand gestures becoming grander and grander as she went on.

"Wait, let me guess-" The monster-mediator said, hoping he'd be interrupted.

He didn't actually know where the hell Freya was going with this story.

"Those FUCKING CUTESY BULLSHIT STUPID FUCKING CUNT CATGIRLS AND SLUT CENTAURS RAIDED ALL THE BEST STOPS IN TOWN BEFORE WE FUCKING GOT HERE!" Brigid yelled at the top of her lungs, tears freely flowing from her eyes.

"All these… All these shops are barren now. Where the hell would we go next? We tried the mines and lumberyards for any hard men willing to not… Throw up at the sight of us, but those…" Freya sobbed out, her words faltering like ashes after a forest fire.

Plenty to say, but nothing left.

"SNNNRK, THOSE BIG TITTIED SKANKY MINOTAURS AND FUCKING DOPE-ASSED OGRES GOT TO 'EM, FIRST!" Qetesh wailed in rage.

Kimihito took a deep breath.

Five stages of grief. Anger.

That was step six, right?

Awesome. He was halfway there.

"So… We're here now. We've resigned to ourselves that we may never find our husbands in these lands, so… We're trying to at least change up our porn selection…" Admitted the Orc leader, as she looked down.

Kimihito looked around the shop, only to find that any other sensible monster and human had evacuated in the previous commotion.

' _Looks like they haven't noticed yet… Thank God.'_ The home-sitter quivered in fear at what rage the Orc women might've shown if they noticed their only means of bargaining had left.

"Well, you're all selling yourselves too short." Kimihito began a tirade of his own.

Freya wiped the tears away from her eyes, and gave the man an odd stare.

"Huh?"

"You're acting like you can't just… I don't know, talk to a guy and get him to like you!" He offered.

Because there were still a _lot_ of desperate blokes around Japan.

"Let me challenge that, guy. Have you ever met an Orc who was good at talking?" Brigid indeed challenged.

"Between the seven of us, we seem to be holding up a decent conversation…" He reasoned, worriedly.

"Yeah, and you rejected us." Rhea and Aphrodite snapped back.

The young man ruffled his hair and sighed.

"Listen, you've attracted a lot of attention from the outside. There are some armed guards outside, and they're about ready to burst down the door and take you guys back to wherever you came from." He warned.

"So what, we back down, and we're still deported. We continue, and we're still gonna get caught and be deported!" Brigid complained, shifting uneasily.

"There's…" Kimihito began, slowly taking his hoodie off. Noticing the definition in his arms, Freya's body seized slightly, and her breath hitched.

' _What the hell is he doing?'_ She thought. Slowly, the thought of "average" began to slip away from her head.

"What?" Freya asked.

"There's a way to make this look like it was just a…"

"A what?" Anjea asked.

"A…" Kimihito couldn't form the word. It began with an "O", and ended with everyone feeling sticky and satisfied afterwards.

"A what? Spill it out already!" Aphrodite demanded.

"An orgy." Mero answered, her body lighting up with the desire of cuckold-ment-ness.

"Snnnrk, man, yer' sister is weird…" Said the Egyptian Orc.

"She's not my-Ugh, okay, sure, Mero's my sister who really wants to see me get fucked by other girls."

"Huh?" Freya asked again.

"L-Listen… All six of you are beautiful in your own ways, and I'm sure that after this, if you'd be willing… I could help you find husbands. But for you guys to get out of here without any police hunting you…" He still couldn't form the words! Those words that would lead him into an orgy with six, amazon-like Orc girls who _really_ needed to get their rocks off…

"Ooooooh, no! Please don't violate my Beloved! I'm utterly helpless and can't do much to stop you from taking his virginity!" Mero fake-pleaded with the Orc-women, holding the back of her hand to her forehead, in a swooned, maiden-like manner.

"Yer' a virgin?" Freya asked the man, incredulously.

"And your sister's dating you?" Rhea and Aphrodite quipped, curiously.

Kimihito sighed, grinding his hand to his face.

"No, no. Mero is my girlfriend, and she's _very_ much into cuckolding."

With a sigh, Mero broke character, and her lust subsided for the moment.

"It's true. It's a Mermaid thing." She explained to the Orc-women, who looked to one another, then back to the couple.

Then back to each other, then back to the couple.

…

"Ah. Of course. Should've seen it from the start." Piped the nerdy Orc girl.

"…I… So-… Are-Are we actually doing this? Like, fer' real?" Freya checked with the man.

Orc-on-man-rape wasn't exactly allowed these days, nor was it encouraged amongst Orcish tribes anymore.

Kimihito answered by disrobing further, revealing his toned chest, with a light scar over the centre.

The very same that he'd received from Cerea's very, _very_ dull blade.

The Orc Pioneer Federation, collectively, gasped at the man's body.

And Mero simply smiled.

"You're… You're all beautiful, in your own ways." Coming from any other prisoner they'd have taken, the OPF would've punched the dude for such an obviously fake statement.

But hearing it come from the lips of _this_ prisoner, as he revealed himself to them, they knew his words to be heartfelt.

Of course, Freya led the group in the exchange, and closed whatever gap there was between her and Kimihito, pressing her lips against his as she hurriedly took her armour off. Mero's evil smile shone through the slowly darkening manga shop, and a pale hand of hers guided the rest of the OPF.

Cuck mode, activated.

(Just Outside…)

"You mean to tell me that all six of those Orc girls, as well as my daughter, and these Liminals here, are all part of Kimihito Kurusu's…" Papi's father, the chief of police, began, holding several documents regarding the current monsters and non-monsters alike.

"Harem, papa!" Papi answered, gleefully.

He stared daggers to his daughter, and back into the Manga Shop before them.

Then, his gaze went back to Agent Smith.

"And you mean to tell me that those Orc girls in there only attacked because they were setting up a…" He motioned with his hands, but couldn't fully grasp the idea of the word that was on his lips.

"Roleplay thing." Smith answered, resolutely.

Her demeanour was calm, as if there was nothing to worry about.

Not even in the potential lethality of such an act of terror.

"You can send these boys back home. I'll be waiting to escort these girls back, don't worry." She assured the gruff chief.

"…I'll be sending my men back, don't worry. But when that bastard gets out, he's going to have a lot of explaining to do." Papi's father was then bumped into by Tio, who promptly bowed and apologised.

In her hands was a setup for a gazebo.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, incredulously.

"Our coffee tent, sir! This situation may take a while…" Agent Smith notified the chief, who rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

' _This fucking kid…'_ He thought bitterly, cracking his knuckles in preparation for the beatdown he'd be giving Kimihito…

"Fair enough… Now someone get me a damn latte!"

(Back in the shop…)

"I know this is probably the most… The most stereotypically hentai-styled rape saying I could say, b-but…" The young man huffed out, as Freya bounced on him.

Her face went red, flushed beyond compare, and the innocent, fatherly look he exuded spurred her on…

"P-P-Please, s-say it…" She whimpered, her strong hands pinning the man down as she slid up and down his ever-engorging length. Though she was in control of the situation – the man before her at the mercy of an entire Orc troupe…

She wasn't lasting very long.

Not to her or Kimihito's fault, however. He'd been around monster-women for _quite_ some time, and as a result, giving and receiving pleasure had become something of a daily occurrence for him. To take the virginity of such a beautifully rough Orc woman was a thought that kept him rigid, even through the woman's cute, airy moans…

Kimihito took a sideways glance to the wheelchair bound Mero, who gave him a look an old man might've given to his apprentice in some weird sci-fi movie.

"Do it. Do it, Beloved." She commanded him.

"P-Please be gentle, F-Freya…" He played his part terribly, but his pleasure was all too real.

As was the pig-like Orc girl's.

"D-Don't say such things! I'm gonna-I'm-m gonna…" Her hips slowed, and the man beneath her gave her a soft, judging look.

"Uh… I hope I don't get you pregnant?" He said, attempting to make the pig-nosed girl climax faster.

It worked, and her pussy clamped around him tightly in response.

"AAAH!"

Freya collapsed upon the man's chest, and hugged him tightly, his head resting in her large breasts.

"Mmm… So many little, strong kids…" She whimpered, before heading to sleep. It took the strength of the other five girls to pry her off the man, and soon as Kimihito was free, Anjea was upon him.

The Orc-girl was huge, compared to the man. Even as she sat in his lap, Kimihito's head only came up to her lovely green breasts. She held one hand to steady herself, and one around the man's back, keeping him close.

"Suck!" She commanded him, and thus he obeyed, intending on giving 'ole Anjie the performance of a lifetime.

Not to forget his audience, who had gone from simply sitting and wringing her hands to furiously masturbating in her chair.

"Mmmph… You're uh… You're a much better lay than m-my wife?" The young man blurted out through the Orc's impressive cleavage.

He heard a shuddering moan come from Mero, and a low growl, from Anjea. His breath hitched as her hot cunt clenched around his cock tighter and tighter. Slaps of flesh filled the air, and the show the man was putting on was being enjoyed by more than one.

"Aaaaah… Ffffffuck…" Brigid moaned as she looked on at Kimihito and Anjea.

Rhea and Aphrodite were busy sixty-nining each other, making sure they were prepared when their turn came around…

And Qetesh was squat near the couple, casually fingering her pussy as she watched on, her breaths getting more and more ragged.

"M-More." The brutish pig-Orc commanded. Mero marvelled at the sight before her – her hubby's head getting lost in a sea of dark green and white, tattooed flesh. The Mermaid maiden took note especially of the woman's rolling eyes and puckering nipples.

' _She's going to cum, soon… And another woman would've taken advantage of my Beloved, leaving me unsatisfied and horny in the process!'_ She thought, her face turning red with embarrassment as she groaned out in orgasm…

' _Fuck. I'm no good at this.'_ He thought, internally laughing at himself.

"Uh… Your, uh… Your tattoos look very… Menacing?"

Kimihito had only read up on the species he'd spent the most time around – being Lamias, Harpies, Slimes, Mermaids, and Centaurs. He knew _everything_ about them – mating habits, diet, and general temperaments, to boot.

Orcs?

Combined with his lack of acting skills, Kimihito knew _nothing_ when it came to Orcs. Especially when it came to discerning the differences between greenskins and piggies!

However, hearing Anjea's squeals, it appeared that he'd gotten lucky again.

"Y-yes! Th-these markings indicate th-that I'm a warrior! N-Now lie down, H-husband!" She blurted out, pressing the man's body flat to the carpeted ground as she continued slamming her hips into his.

"Mmmph Gnna C-" He mumbled into the woman's bust, before a dull, longing grunt sounded out from the Orc warrior's lips.

It was unlike anything he'd heard a partner yell during sex. It was like a long, breathy war cry that had lost its harsh edge – like a roar of celebration after a conquest.

With it, Anjea's pussy squirted downwards, coating Kimihito's legs in her glorious juices.

He looked up to her, and she smiled down at him, with tears in her eyes. She rested her head on his, kissing his scalp lovingly.

"Th-thank you…" She mumbled. The man then released his load inside her, thoroughly filling her womb with his strong seed.

And then she made another noise, her loins convulsing violently as the warmth of the man's cum hit her core.

Like Freya, she'd passed out, happily, and it took the rest of the conscious Orcs to pry the titanic girl off their…

Dare they say it, _their new Husband._

Qetesh slammed Kimihito back on the ground after he sat up, and attempted to kiss him.

Those fangs, though.

Those fangs.

As she clashed her face into his, awkwardly, she nicked the boy's cheek, and stopped in her tracks abashedly.

"SNNNRK, O-Oh my God, are you okay!?" She yelled in worry at the ground-bound boy.

The man before her calmed her down, and tried not to laugh.

"Don't worry; I've been kicked by a Centaur before – this is just a scratch. Just… Let me lead the kissing, and you can be in charge of everything else, okay?" He assured the girl, with a genuinely caring, calming grin.

Her cheeks flushed with heat, and she nodded, smiling back.

"Snnrk… 'Kay…" And thus Qetesh went back to sliding her pussy up and down Kimihito's length, savouring every groove and loving twitch it gave inside her. The tough man beneath her brought her lips close to his, and he kissed her, tenderly.

His tongue danced over her sharp fangs, and she mewled into the kiss, her humping incessant.

"Mmmmmmm…" She shuddered, her moans getting lost in Kimihito's skilled tonguing.

The man brought his hands around the greenskin, and admired her subtle curves. She was lithe, but strong, and had wide hips that continued to crash into his. Her breasts weren't as large as Freya or Anjie's, but they provided an ample sight to the boy, to say the least.

Not soon after their more successful union did Qetesh roar with pleasure, her virginity and her first orgasm taken by none other than Kimihito Kurusu.

"Gah… Snnrk… Sho'… Good…" She mumbled as her pussy quivered. Kimihito allowed the girl to rest for a bit before Brigid got her turn. The nerdy pig-Orc noticed the human's still throbbing cock, and smiled to him, taking her glasses off.

"H-here… Let your strong, strong wife take care of that, H-Husband…" And Kimihito smiled to her, knowing full well that he was back in the swing of terrible roleplaying. Brigid positioned herself atop the man so that her moist sex was at his lips.

"P-Please… I don't know if I can… Take much more?" He lied to himself, his words enervating the unspectacled Orc, who gleefully took the man's member in her hot mouth. Kimhito's hands were everywhere upon the girl's curvaceous body as she lowered her hips to his lips.

' _Fuck, she feels so… Soft…'_ He thought, not noticing the sex-drunk Mermaid still fingering herself at his look of pleasure.

Truly, as his rough hands danced on her soft pink skin, he wanted nothing more than to fuck her.

The teasing was actually teasing this time, and despite her… Inexperience, it seems that Brigid had taken some notes from all the porn she'd consumed. Her equally soft hands gently massaged the man's balls as her tongue darted quickly around his cock.

She wasn't able to take much length in, but the Orc made do with what she could. And boy, let me tell you…

"FfffffUUUUCK!" The man beneath her yelled, her tender ministrations proving too much for him.

He panted as she swallowed the hot cum that poured into her mouth, his contorted face of pleasure alighting Mero's loins.

' _Mmm… Your Beloved just came, not by your hand, but by anothers… How shameful!'_ She reprimanded herself, cumming again and again…

"God… Fucking…Damn!" He cried out, his voice shaking. Brigid then turned herself around, removing her further-soaked pussy away from the man's lips.

She opened her mouth, showing the remnant pool of cum that she had yet to swallow, and did so.

"How's that for a first?" She asked, not giving him time to answer as she slid herself back onto his body, flourishing her thick, chubby ass in Kimihito's line of sight.

"Oh boy." He mumbled, his eyes fixated on the image of Brigid's taut, pink rear, as it began to slap and slide up, and down.

He didn't last long, and neither did she, at the feeling of an actual, _pulsing_ cock inside her. Like with Anjea, he released more of his cum inside her, her alluring body proving too much for him to resist.

"Oh-, Uh… I… I never came this hard with my other wife?" He added, for roleplay's sake, his cock hardening again as Mero's tortured moans reached his ears. Brigid's cheeks flared, and she slipped off the man shakily, turning herself around to smash her lips into his.

Kimihito held her, for a little while, gently fondling his "wife's" breasts, with perverted glee.

The nerdy Orc sat away from him, allowing the last two Orcs to have their turn.

"Yay! Our first rape!" Rhea yelled, literally throwing her small frame towards Kimihito, who, yet again, was pinned to the ground by yet another domineering Orc girl.

The dwarfish greenskin ground her cunt into the man's face as her sister followed suit and speared herself upon Kimihito's still miraculously throbbing cock.

His moans were muffled, as were his terribly acted sayings, not that Aphrodite or Rhea cared.

By far, they were the most energetic, demanding, and domineering of the Orcs, having still persisted in pleasuring the other as their turn with Kimihito came up.

One would ride out the boy until they orgasmed, or he did, and swap with the other, after cleaning out the other's pussy.

This lasted for a while, the two petite girls ending with a cry of joy as Aphrodite finished on Kimihito's face, screaming about "the great Orc conquest". Rhea cuddled up the man, and brought her sister beside her, mewling softly as her played with their long tresses…

As Kimihito opened his mouth to question why twins would be pleasuring each other sexually, he was silenced by Brigid, sliding over the other Orc bodies to cuddle with him.

"Yeah… It's... It's an Orc thing." The nerdy Orc-girl answered, with a harsh blush.

"Ah, of course. Should've seen it from the start." He said, inviting Mero to come join their pile.

(Outside…)

As night descended, and silence remained over the Manga Shop, the chief's expression darkened to considerable levels. The Liminals kept themselves busy, drinking coffee, playing card games, and keeping Suu away from any sewer grates.

The chief was on his twelfth cup of coffee, and was getting angrier, and more caffeine-crazy with each passing second.

Kimihito's harem had stayed away from attempting to reason with the man, as he seemed determined beyond belief to sock his future son-in-law in his average-looking jaw.

A shrill cry was heard from the sky, and a large, feathered creature swooped downwards at the tent.

Papi, Suu, and Miia cowered as Cerea prepared herself for battle.

Agent Smith was calmly passed out on her chair, and even the harsh winds flailing about the tent did nothing to stir her.

It was then the presence landed. A tan, ditzy looking, gorgeous Harpy had landed.

"Heeeey, honey! Hi, sweetie…" The chief didn't tense or flinch where the others did. His grimness could not be hindered.

Papi greeted her mother happily, hugging up to the older Harpy woman when she realised there was no danger.

And the MON squad, wherever the hell they were, went back to their patrol duties around the terrorist site.

"Dear." The chief mumbled in greeting to his wife. Easily the elder Harpy sensed something wrong in her Husband's tone.

"Oooh, honey, what's wrong?" She asked, slinking behind the man's camping chair as he downed some more coffee.

"Our daughter had neglected to inform us that she was in a polygamous relationship with some little snot." He said, his voice dark and deep.

"Hey, Papi forgot! And Husband is not a snot! Snot comes from your nose, Papa!" The younger Harpy challenged her father, quickly backing down when she felt his angry stare.

Papi's mother looked around the tent site, and remarked on the still, violent air.

"…Papi seems to like him, honey." She mentioned, simply.

The man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose further.

"Sure, she does. But that doesn't change the fact that her supposed Husband is in there, now, indulging his sexual desires with six Orc women, who were previously marked as potential terrorists!" The man yelled, quickly being calmed by his wife.

Agent Smith stirred in her tiny blanket, on her tiny camping chair.

"Dun't ferget the Mermaid…" She mumbled.

Papi's mother blinked again.

"Well… They're not terrorists yet, are they?" She asked.

The chief sighed.

"Not yet. But they've disrupted a business, and put the scare into some of the workers at the stop. That's terror. That's terrorism, Dear." He stated, calmly.

"Well, they haven't blown anything up, and if they're just having sex, then they're just having sex!" The Harpy woman stated, happily.

"He's cheating on our daughter, Dear!"

"Actually, I'd care to refute that matter!" Suu interrupted, in full "hardass" form.

"Who gave her the mineral water?" Miia asked, then catching Papi with a bottle of mineral-rich, "smart" water.

"As my Master has elected Miss Miia as his "top snek", he has given her the right to approve or deny any Liminal that wishes to join the Master's harem." Suu informed the chief, who stared on, dumbstruck at the talking Slime.

Actually, that was a pertinent question – how the hell was she talking?

"Go on…" Papi's mother urged, curiously.

"If an approved member wishes to engage in intercourse with Master, then they shall have it, within the confines of the relationship alongside their harem-brethren." The Slime continued on.

"As Miss Miia has approved of said Six Orc Women, thus allowing them into the Harem, it is not technically cheating!"

"It doesn't change the fact that my daughter is being _used_ like some… Some thing!" The chief challenged.

"Au contraire, Sir! Master has taken Papi on many dates, provided for her warmth, safety, a home, food, protection, and most of all, a lover!"

"And so what, he's left the rest of you in the dark? How would he balance this crap out?"

"You think lowly of Master, sir! Master perfectly balances the affections he receives from his harem! Ask any one of these Liminals and ask them if they're happy with Master!" She went on.

The chief looked over the gathered girls, including his daughter. Though she was normally spaced out, he could tell she was serious about this.

"They will all tell you the same thing, sir: Yes!"

"…Alright then. What kind of job does this guy have? How do I know he can provide for all of you, including my Papi?" He challenged.

"I… I honestly couldn't tell you what Master does for a living, sir! It is actually as if he disappears from the face of the Earth each time he leaves home!" Suu answered the man, despite the unsatisfactory answer.

Agent Smith appeared right behind the chief, as well, looking like she _hadn't_ been sleeping for the past two hours.

"Sir, I suggest you study what he does in your own time, but you also can't forget the fact that with each Liminal living in Mister Darling's house, he receives a monthly government stipend to support said Liminal."

That did nothing to settle the man.

"That sounds like he's housing these girls for the cash, then!"

"Further au contraire, sir! Master did not know about this stipend until 2 months into his hosting of Miia and Papi! …And to be fair, we all tend to stumble into Master's care."

"It's true." Cerea added.

"Wh-… Alright. I won't sock him in the mouth when he comes out. But when he does, he's telling me what the hell his plans are for the future, what the hell his job is, and how the hell he expects to raise a family." The chief bargained with the Slime girl.

"Do we have a deal?" Papi's mother added, sweetly.

"Of course, madam." Suu answered.

(Some time later…)

Kimihito, as tired as a man could be, came out, carrying six Orcs, one by one, and his Mermaid lover in his arms. Anjea by far was his largest struggle, yet he managed to get the Orc Pioneer Federation loaded up in their entirety, into their van.

"So, Darling… What's the plan?" Miia teased him, inhaling the scent of sex her Darling exuded.

"W-Well… They're, uh… They're going to live with us until they make up their choice of-uh…" Miia simply wrapped herself around him, before Papi, Cerea, and Suu joined in.

"They're six new wives, aren't they?" Miia checked, innocently enough, her eyes closed as she hugged her Darling tight.

Kimihito just chuckled.

"Of course, Miia, of course…" Six stunning, strong Orc girls.

Six dominating Orc girls…

And still, after asking Agent Smith to get a Liminal with functioning legs and a driver's license to take the girls home, Papi remained at the Manga Shop with him.

The Chief stared down the boy with a grimly gruff stare. But Kimihito stood tall, with Papi's wing-hand in his.

"S-sir, it's nice to meet you. I've asked Papi if she could introduce me to you, but-" A smile cracked on the Chief's lips.

"But she kept forgetting. Harpies, boy, am I right?" The two men chuckled, only to be stopped by two "donks" to their heads.

* * *

A/N: "Now evidently my cycloptic colleague informs me that Kimihito Kurusu's FIRST NAME is Kimihito, not Kurusu."

Thanks to **THE** **IMMORTAL DOCTOR REID.**

That's **THE IMMORTAL DOCTOR FUCKING REID.**

Once again, give **THE IMMORTAL FUCKING DOCTOR FUCKING REID** your attention.

Just to be clear, I owe my success to **THE FUCKING IMMORTAL FUCKING DOCTOR FUCKING REID.**

For real though, he helped out a fair bit on this chapter, and on a lot of shit that's coming up. Give him a looksee.


	8. Tio 1

A/N: Commission number 1 of 1 for January 2017, coming up!

For: Kaywye

also kaywye buddy I'm sorry this took so long

* * *

They say to put everything into everything, always.

Well, in truth, no one really says that.

But we all have our reasons to play our parts.

For some, it's their job, like the MON Squad.

They were set to play their parts in a date with a man in danger.

For some, it's their life, like Kimihito Kurusu.

The cover was brilliant; a series of dates, to draw out a potential criminal…

But for some…

Tionishia's case was different. It mirrored the other MON Squad member's reasoning's, but she felt there was more to "them" then what others saw.

And what others saw, to begin with, was a fucking giant.

When she strode into work, or into a situation, others would seize up, or stare on in disbelief.

' _People just need time to adjust to us…'_ She'd say to herself, even after the months following the Interspecies Exchange Bill.

Ogres were chill, chill beyond belief.

But if a human senses a monstrous presence near them, one that exudes an aura of "I could crush you effortlessly", then a primal sense is engaged.

Fear. Pants-pooing-fear.

But some, whether by some miracle, curse, or just plain adaptation, didn't have this innate fear of the unknown. Smith was among them, as well as the Police Chief, and more importantly…

The one she would soon call her…

She crushed the teddy-bear in her arms again, pretending it was her…

"Snookums…" She mumbled in her dreams.

(Elsewhere…)

Kimihito Kurusu, by some miracle, had managed to squirm in bed.

Yes, amidst the pile of slime, insect limbs, teeth, scales, wings, and feathers, he squirmed, ever so gently.

His pinkie toe jostled an errant web strand of Rachnera's, and immediately, she readjusted her chitinous legs to wrap around his entire body. She pressed her head against the back of the man's neck, and sniffed his scent.

Her following words were so soft, Kimihito almost found it to be a dream.

"Trouble sleeping, Honey?" She asked, so tenderly.

"Trying to think of a way to treat Tio…" He mumbled back, shifting once more, his back against the underside of Rachnera's arachnid underbelly. In response, she put her hands to his back, and began needing a particularly sore area with her fingers.

At first she could feel him lurch in worry at the exoskeleton-lined appendages.

Didn't last long, though.

"Oooooooooaaaaaahh…" He moaned in appreciation, his eyes simply watering at the grace and relief of such a tender expression. Kimihito began to form words, but was shushed by the soft-spoken Arachne.

"Mm-mm, Honey… Now tell me, you weren't thinking of following Agent Smith's advice in going on those dates, were you?" She asked, with a disturbingly sweet tone of voice.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but the only noise was a long, emanating moan.

"Oh, we were, were we? Pray tell, why would a handsome, caring young man such as yourself, despite the company of so many wonderful women, dare to date others?" She dug her middle finger into his back, ensuing more moans from the man's tired throat.

"Hm… It couldn't be pity, could it? Or do you just want to impregnate them? Do you… Want to sully the human race, Honey?" She teased, her pedipalps steadying his waist as one hand dived into his trousers, stroking his already hardening cock.

"Raaaaaacchhhaaaaaaahh…" He groaned in response, internally worried that the others might hear or sense or smell the imminent lovemaking session that was in progress.

He _really_ needed some rest.

"Ah, I see, Honey. You want to see Tio's tight belly swell with your child… You naughty, naughty boy!" Teased the Arachne. Her bare nipples had hardened to buds, and she rubbed herself against the man's back.

Her disturbingly gentle hands overworked themselves, one delving into Kimihito's spine, and the other furiously masturbating him. He felt like he was going to pass out, simply from the delirious pleasure of it all!

"Fffffffffff-!" Rachnera cupped her hand that was previously on Kimihito's back around his mouth, muffling his cry of joy. He shivered and shaked in the spider's grip, and she committed the arousing sight to memory.

' _Score 302 for Rachnera, Score 299 for Miia…'_ She boasted internally, feeling Miia's coils tightening around her hubby as he shook.

In a lubricious manner, whether he intended it or not, Kimihito came for Rachnera, further arousing the Arachne. His eyes rolled into the back of his head in climax, and three thick spurts of seed fired upwards, onto his own chest.

He recoiled and steadied his breathing as Rachnera's hands moved away from their spots, and onto his chest.

"D-d-d-damn, Rachneraaaaaa…" He drawled tiredly, his member twitching at the sounds of savour behind him.

"Damn yourself, Honey… You seemed to love all that naughty talk of impregnation – so tell me…" She replied, taking the man in a spooning hug quickly after her tasting.

He shifted once more, and yawned.

"Have I finally hit your end-all fetish? Because that's the fastest I've seen you cum yet…"

"It's… Kinda. I like a lot of things, Rachnera. But the…" He blushed ferociously, and she giggled.

"Mister "I will tame my snek and make her my cocksleeve" is getting coy with me?" The Rachne teased playfully.

He cleared his throat in indignant fashion.

"I-It's nothing like that. I enjoy that sort of stuff, but the… I-I-Impregnation thing…"

She tut-tutted him and sighed herself.

"Let me guess, you love the look of a strong monster girl, her belly swollen with your child. You'd love to see Tio's breasts get _even bigger_ thanks to that delicious milk she'd be producing…"

"I'd also like to be a dad." He added, quietly. Rachnera's mood instantly snapped from horny to serious, and her grip on her Honey tightened further.

"Oh." She said simply.

"D-Don't get me wrong, y-y-you were r-right with what you s-said before, but…"

"I… I understand, Honey. Let's… Let's get to sleep now, and I'll help you think of some ideas for your date tomorrow."

"I thought you were against Agent Smith's idea, Rachnera…" He pointed out with a short laugh.

The Rachne remained firm, however.

"I am against the idea. It's like she's trying to play the world's worst matchmaker, and she's thinking like no-one's been noticing!" She whisper-shouted angrily.

Seriously!

' _Though… I probably wouldn't have met you if it wasn't for her…'_ She thought with a small smile.

"S-so you wouldn't mind if-"

"I honestly wouldn't mind if the city got in on this, Honey. As long as you keep extending this bed, and making time for us all… I'll be happy. The others will, too."

Her words were final, as if he _had_ to believe them.

But coming from the calm, calculating, and clever Rachnera, they sounded good enough to him.

Now all he had to do was to stop stumbling into relationships.

(The next day…)

Kimihito Kurusu did some minor stretches as he took in the day's scent, sighing blissfully as his mind fully awakened and his back popped with no pain.

Rachnera's fingers had been magic, and he'd met the new day with a fresh start and a fresh mind.

As his date approached him, his heart swelled and a grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

Tionishia had appeared to him in a classic, frumpy blue dress, which hugged her every titanic curve and crease.

"H-Hello, M-Mister Kurusu… Are you ready f-for our date?" She asked him, timidly, pointing her two pointer-fingers together.

He nodded, and took the woman's massive arm in his.

"You look lovely today, Tio. And I think you'll love what I've got planned…" The man greeted, with an honest grin.

All Tio could do was blush and act cute, despite being as tall and domineering as she normally was…

(Some time later…)

Chirps, meows, and barking could be heard as the two entered their first stop for the day.

No, it wasn't an interspecies sex bar, sadly.

The young man had taken his "fake "real fake" date" into a pet shop to break the thick layer of ice between them.

"N-Now miss, b-be careful holding those kittens! T-T-They t-tend to… Claw. I think." Kimihito did nothing other than stand by as Tio squealed at the adorable litter of animals before her.

"Yes, cats tend to do that." He added dumbly, playing with the cute ginger tabby in Tio's arms, even though his pets remained unnoticed.

The ball of warmth and fluff was much too busy nibbling on Tionishia's thick finger, idly, lulling itself to sleep only after a few minutes.

He simply stared on at the woman, his smile growing at the amount of tender love and care she displayed towards the tiny creature in her arms.

And as she caught him staring, she averted her blush, and laughed it all off.

The two quickly left the store afterwards, and walked arm-in-arm, with some gentle silence.

"Y'know… You'd make a great mother someday, Tio." He admitted to her, revelling in the woman's sudden stuttering and blushing.

"O-Oh, y-you're too kind, K-K-Kimihito…" She kept her gaze on a stunning bush to her left, still twiddling her fingers even as her arm was looped through her date's.

(Some time later…)

Over the course of the day, one dropped hints to the other, and the other, back.

As Tio started to come out of her shell, Kimihito led her to an exquisite-looking café. Along the busy streets, tucked into a corner was the little hole-in-the-wall. It was decked with swank brown tiling and cream-coloured compliments.

The heavy scent of coffee and cake came to man and monster, a few employees caught sight of the couple.

"Ah, fuck… Here comes the dude who's been banging like, I don't know, 8 monster-girls a day." A skinny employee mumbled to his moustachioed mate, who giggled at the comment.

"Christ, you'd think he'd run out of money, or time, or friggin' _something_ , with all the chicks he carts around with…" The barista replied, fixing up a cup of coffee for a human customer.

"Welcome sir and miss, how may we serve… You?" The hair-lipped worker greeted, awkwardly gawking at Tio's size.

How the fuck did she fit in the café?

He could see the poor Ogre actively squatting in an attempt to _not_ scrape the roof with her horn. Kimihito realised Tio's discomfort, and was attempting to get their order done fast to halt said struggle

"Mister…" The other barista began to greet, asking for the monster-mediator's name.

"Kurusu." Kimihito nodded and smiled in greeting, mumbling some good options to Tio.

He'd only ever looked into this place, but he'd become a character enough for the employees to giggle at.

"Hey, don't you have those Goblin triplets waiting at home?" The moustachioed man murmured to his mate, waiting for the couple to order.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Fuck off, just is."

"Alright, Christ."

"Hey, don't judge, Captain Goat-Fucker." The skinny barista berated.

"Georgia is a Sheepgirl, not a Goatgirl. Fuckhead." His mate aggressively whispered back.

"Cunt."

"Ahem…" Kimihito cleared his throat awkwardly, snapping the two's attention back to their customers.

"Sorry, sir. You two ready to order?" The barista asked, ever-so-sweetly.

In the following minutes, the skinny server pulled out a larger chair for the outdoor seating, allowing the couple to sit in relative peace as people passed them by. Birds set perched above the Ogre, acting like sentinels for any possible intruders.

As the giant before him adorably nibbled on some cake, Kimihito couldn't help but wonder how he found himself in such situations.

Such stitch-ups, they were.

It hadn't occurred to her until her second bite into her cake, but Tio didn't consider this date to be a part to play.

She didn't really know if young Kimihito meant all the touching, flirting and smiles he sent her way, but she wasn't going to question it.

On the likely chance that he too, was playing his part (and nothing more), she was going to revel in the one day she'd spend with him.

And in the opposite seat, Kimihito was busy sorting his feelings out for the titanic beauty in front of him.

Affection, attraction, and infatuation were said to be three core components of love. An unhealthy dose of one above the other two created bad rifts between people. And thanks to Rachnera's "pep-talk" the night beforehand, he was feeling an unhealthy amount of two of those.

With every motion, the woman before him took into consideration the world around her more times in one second than he could in his entire life. She was self-conscious to the max, like most of his current girlfriends had been.

Ever-so-contrarily to how her race was portrayed in the old books and stories, Tio stood like a delicate daisy. She provided such joy and warmth to the world around her as such.

Although, he'd receive reminders every now and then that, unlike a daisy, this monster-woman was tough.

She could take a shot from a tank and be courteous enough to apologise the damage the shell would do on rebound.

"U-u-uh… T-Tio…" He began, placing her massive hand in his as she finished her cake quietly.

"Y-Yes, Kimihito?"

"I… I was wondering, if-" His words were cut short as the sound of a crowd behind him died.

Every monster-woman in the surrounding area could feel the change in the air, as well.

And the birds above the Ogre's head trilled sharply.

A car was speeding down the crowded boulevard, uncontrollably. Many people were fast enough to evade the car's immediate path, with several monster-women pulling their boyfriends out of harm's way.

"SOMEONE HELP THEM!" A constricted human man yelled towards a mother and her stroller, brakes having jammed.

Like a blue blur, Tio shot up from her chair at an alarming rate and soared past her date.

A muted crash could be heard, and after about five seconds of silence, a child could be heard crying.

"TIO!" Kimihito yelled, launching himself towards the area.

The car appeared to be driven but the racist couple that hung around the young man's area, and sadly, appeared to be almost completely fine.

Their car was beyond destroyed, however.

The young human mother and her child were completely unscathed, and shocked. The woman wrapped her arms around Tio, and wept.

Said Ogre only groaned, and shrugged off the vehicle that had tried to wrap itself around her. With a booming "CLANG!", she huffed and puffed, smiling and hugging the scared mother back. As a sharp ringing died down in her ears, she looked down to the child before her and smiled at it, effectively halting the baby's cry.

"T-Tio…" Kimihito mumbled.

Said Ogre was fine, all things considered. Her dress was looking pretty torn up, however.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…" The mother still mumbled, wiping the tears of relief from her eyes.

"I think its best you returned home, ma'am. I can have a friend of mine escort you back, if you'd like." And so the mother graciously accepted the offer, soon being led home with a baby in one hand. Her other was being steadied by a transformed Doppel, who had given up her overwatch post for the moment.

Tio stood from her crouched position, with Kimihito's steadying grip, and smiled to him.

"I-I'm sorry if I r-r-ruined our date, Kimihito…" Her words died in her mouth and she went stiff as the man held her tightly.

"Don't ever apologise for something as… As brave as you did, Tio…" He mumbled, choking back sobs of fear himself.

The three aspects of love had effectively balanced themselves out, it seemed. She held one massive hand to the man's back and stroked him softly.

"R-R-Really, th-there was n-no need to worry, K-Kimihito…" She mumbled back to him, both with a sense of pride and hope.

"I… M-Might need s-some new clothes, though!" She squeaked as she looked down at her torn attire.

Kimihito took one look at her, and nodded his upper head in agreement. His lower head did the same at the sight of the now-Amazonian looking monster-woman.

She rushed to the nearest clothes-store, for the last stop of their date…

(Some time later…)

Kimihito had calmed himself down, and was further sorting his feelings for Tionishia out.

His… The menagerie he seemed to be at the centre of was becoming very large, very quickly.

Luckily, with mostly mature moderators and mediators like Rachnera and Centorea, things were sorting themselves out pretty quickly. As long as he remained on top of his work and date-scheduling…

It was like Rachnera said.

Things would work out.

Now was the time to word things properly to the beautiful Ogre.

"K… Uh… S-S-S-Snookums…" He heard the woman's tiny voice peep.

"Y-yes, T-Tio… Uh… Dear?"

"Could you come here, please?" She asked from the comfort of her private dressing room. Kimihito made his way to just outside the curtained area, before he was dragged into the small booth.

"T-Tio, what th-" She held a finger to his lips.

"I… I'd like your help getting out of this dress, please…" She managed to squeak out, her face flush with embarrassment. It was a cute yellow number that hugged her tightly, he could tell.

"O-O-Of course…" He mumbled, getting her to face away from him. The human man knelt down, and gently guided the Ogre's hands away from her hips. He could feel her whole body hitch.

"Okay… Just breathe in normally, Tio." His words were firm, and she listened.

His digits brushed against her tan hips, and her body quivered at his touch. Slowly, they slid down, until the piece of clothing came off.

It was then that Kimihito realised he was led into a trap.

Draped with nothing but a silky-laced bra, Tionishia blushed greatly. She could feel the heat of his breath against her big, bare behind.

Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins from her miraculous save, and through some unnatural, monstrous senses, she could tell blood was rushing throughout Kimihito's body, to interesting places…

"This… Is certainly a…" Words failed to come from his mouth as a luxurious scent reached his nostrils. His pupils dilated, and he looked up at the massive woman, and at her soaked panties, hanging up in the closet.

Sweat poured down her body – it was obvious she was planning something all along, and had only just mustered the courage to act.

"N… No words, Snookums…" A massive hand reached behind Kimihito's head and smashed his face towards her rear.

They always say the quiet ones are the freakiest.

Known fact.

As his face collided with the girl's rear, the intoxicating, arousing smell intensified for the man. He shifted his hands to steady himself upon the fat ass of the Ogre-woman, and drove his tongue eagerly into Tio's snatch.

"A-Ah~! N-Not there, Snookums! My ass!"

' _Oh. That's the smell.'_

Tio had "freshened up", it appeared.

Against the now-weakening force of her hand, he pulled his head back.

"What are the magic words, Tio?" He teased.

"P-Please… Eat my ass, Snookums…" She whined, turning her head back, shaking her juicy rear at the man.

And good Lord, did Kimihito Kurusu oblige to that request.

Human fingers dug into monster flesh as the man's tongue darted forward into Tionishia's freshened asshole. He could hear her stifle a weak moan as he made contact, her whole body shivering in quiet protest before the Ogre stilled herself.

Her hands twisted and played with the man's hair as he prodded and teased her tight hole. Getting lost in himself, and disregarding their public surrounding, Kimihito reluctantly withdrew one fondling hand to undress himself.

If he had to be honest, he was working off instinct. Sure, he'd watched porn, and even favoured the 'ole rimjob.

He had yet to experiment with someone putting their tongue up _his_ ass, but, in due time, as they all say.

He treated Tio as he did the rest of his lovers – he tested the waters, as it were. A soothing lick _here_ , and a stroke of the tongue _there-_

"Oooh~!"

Perfect.

With one hand, thanks to minutes of pre-lovemaking practice, the human man took his shirt off and tossed it to the corner of the cramped changing room. As his tongue continued to stroke and twist and wriggle inside Tio's asshole, he undid his zipper, and shifted his other, groping hand, to Tio's gushing pussy.

With a final hum and an exaggerated "mwah" sound, he retracted and replaced his tongue with a single, probing finger. Slowly, he alternated his motions, one finger sliding out of one hole as another slid in…

Keeping his motions up, he worked his way up the woman's sweat-drenched back, layering fleeting kisses after one another. Each ending with its own little quiver or shake of the Ogre's perfect skin.

"G-Gaah! …Please, Snookums…" Tionishia hooked one arm around her new lover as he worked his way to the side of her clothed breasts.

"Please what, Tio? I'm still making my mind up on whether to take your asshole, or your pussy…" He teased in a muted manner, as to not alert any neighbouring clothing-changers.

A hand Tio was using to steady herself shyly reached for the man's cock, and stroked it ever-so-gently.

"P-P-P-Please… F-…" Her words faltered as Kimihito's fingers quickened, sawing in gentle unison.

"Make up your mind, Tio… Pretty soon someone's going to suspect what we're doing here…" He breathed.

"AAAAAAASS! PLEASE FUCK MY ASS, SNOOKUMS!" She cried as she came, her face twisting from pained and supressed to that of absolute, erotic glee.

Ignoring the murmurs of "what the fuck was that" coming from several shop attendants, Kimihito Kurusu further obliged the beautiful giant he was entwined with. She loosened the deathgrip on his head, and he slunk back behind the woman.

He forced himself inside Tionishia's darkened hole, and she cried again, her juices dribbling down feebly.

"Gooooood fuuuuuuucking Goooooood…" Kimihito Kurusu purred as he laid his face on its side, using Tio's back as his pillow. His thrusts were like lightning – as quick and intense, sending orgasmic waves of shock through the Ogre's body.

' _God, those twitches…'_ He remarked with a smile, his breath becoming ragged as his balls began to bubble with a fiery load.

It took only seconds of vigorous thrusting before he came deep inside the Ogre.

And it only took them seconds to regain their composure after being thrown out the back of the store.

Though in those few seconds, he swore he could see the giant woman's stomach _bulge_ with his seed, just as Rachnera had teased.

And despite her adorable blushing and declarations of self-shame, she accepted his offer of trying a different clothes store.

(Some, believe or not, time later…)

Though he managed to control himself in social situations with said Ogre, Kimihito Kurusu did in fact find another fetish of his: stomach expansion.

And whilst that was all well and good, ensuring that the beautiful Ogre babe was well shagged every date-night and full-moon-night and whenever-night, it eventually led to one of his greatest passions.

Through fear, uncertainty, and the want to make a first good impression, the human man struggled through his first wife's pregnancy, attempting to make sure that every need and want was taken care of.

And to his fortune, all fear, all uncertainty, and all sense of good impression was lost to him when Tionishia Kurusu birthed him a pair of twins – one Ogre daughter, and one human son.

* * *

A/N: haha

Pingers

Also, I'm at uni now. No updates for the rest of Feb, sorry.


	9. Draco 1

A/N: Commission number 1 of 1 for April 2017, coming up!

For: KnightSpark

Song Recco: Remember to Stretch, by Sim Gretina.

(so this took so long because uni, me sorry)

(also - "Vizier" - "a high official in some Muslim countries, especially in Turkey under Ottoman rule")

* * *

"How about this song?"

"No."

"Ah, I love this-"

"No."

"Okay… The tune here's-"

"No. I want something with more energy."

"For a massage?"

"You're still insisting on a damn massage? Surely I, the king of all _men_ and _monsters_ alike-"

"Hey, if you insist on hoards of outrageous claims that I adhere to, then at least-"

"No-"

"At the very least, let me give you a massage…"

Draco scratched one scaled arm with her claws, and sighed and huffed at her partner.

Kimihito could see her lips twitch to say the tell-tale "no", so sent her a pleading look.

"Ugh… Fine…"

So she took her shirt and bra off, and lied down on her bed in her own room.

Lord knew what she used it for. Draco mainly kept all of her crap in Kimihito's bedroom, anyway.

"Y'know, most men would be happy with just-" She began, before Kimihito's lips found themselves on her neck, right where her scales met her human-like skin. She seized, and bit back a moan at the _warm_ contact.

"And I keep saying, Draco… I'm not like most men." He whispered, carefully kneeling behind the lying woman, his knees digging into her bedspread.

"Oh my God, you did not jusssssssssssssss…" Draco hissed as her body turned to mush under her Vizier's grip.

Vizier? You're questioning the term "Vizier?" You don't want me to skip straight to porn?

Well, alright then.

It began as "Scum", Draco's pet name for Kimihito did.

It was to be expected from such a haughty woman.

The name slowly upgraded in rank as her opinion of him grew. She never let him knew this, of course, beyond a simple name change, out of nowhere.

From "Scum" to "Peasant".

From "Peasant" to "Freeman".

From "Freeman" to "Knight", and so on and so forth.

As she moaned and groaned at all of her stresses exiting her body, her Vizier, her (now) most trusted advisor chuckled to himself, knowingly.

"If you were going to reprimand me for using a line like that…"

"Huuuuuuuush…" She commanded him, her left cheek pressed against her pillow.

"D'aw, come on. Can't I get a little word in before I get a little of me in?"

Draco groaned further, every sensible part of her brain wanting to hate Kimihito Kurusu at that very moment.

' _At least he isn't making lizard puns…'_ She reasoned with herself, sighing further into the man's deft fingers.

"Now, for my King of all men and monsters, I've bought a little something special earlier today…" He said, briefly removing his fingers from the girls back.

After a few seconds, the slowly sobering Draco felt a small plastic bottle land at her side. Idly, she reached for the container as her Vizier took his shirt off.

It read "MINT!", and nothing more.

"The hell is this?" She asked.

He plucked the item out of her hand in response, and squirted a healthy dollop of the oil into his hands.

"Whew… Feels good…" He spoke, with a pleasurable shiver.

Draco's mind went into a state of alert as Kimihito failed to answer her in time.

"My Vizier… What the hell is that stuff?"

"Got a Spriggan girl and her scientist buddy to formulate some dumb stuff I was thinking of…"

That statement did not do well to calm the Dragonewt.

"Explain, now."

"Well they were able to get some of Suu's jelly and some mint extract, seeing as I know you like the smell, and make into something…"

There was a brief pause as Kimihito searched for words.

"Vizier… Speak."

"Imagine… Heat oil. This will keep you warm on the inside for much longer than I can. Plus, it'll-"

Draco reared her head back, and stared daggers at Kimihito.

"Please. Let me do this for you, King." He teased her.

With a grunt, the monster-woman re-tensed her shoulders and threw her face into her pillow.

"Fine. But I won't enjoy it."

"I love you, Draco…"

"Shut up."

He did, and dug his fingers into the draconic woman's scaled skin, tenderly massaging where her monstrous wings, spine, and tail merged into her human form.

As soon as she felt his touch again, she bit her bottom lip, choking awkwardly as she held back a shy moan. Heat _poured_ through her body as the oil made contact with skin, seeping into her core and arousing her to no end. Her nipples puckered against her bedspread and her legs began to quake with anticipation.

Her silence and tenseness did naught to stop her Vizier, who kneaded every knot and nook of the Dragon-woman's skin, doing naught to assuage the girl's growing needs.

Blood rushed to the monster's cheeks, and she huffed and puffed angrily after several long, loving minutes.

"…Whew… GOD DAMN IT YOU KNOW I HATE YOU, RIGHT!?" Oh, Kimihito truly enjoyed teasing Draco. Her mixed cries of anguish and enjoyment were like music to his ears. For minutes afterwards he played with his "King", kissing at her scaly skin, worshipping a body like he was a slave and she'd said "bathe me with your tongue".

Setting aside her pride for the moment, she moaned, mewled, and growled at Kimihito's touch and kisses, the minty oil's scent seeping into her pores, driving the otherwise cold-blooded girl insane.

"I really, really fucking hate you." Draco spat out, biting her pillow deeply.

The man above her smiled childishly and slid the Dragonewt's pants off, taking careful mind of her tail. He could barely contain his glee, squirting more of the mint oil onto his hands as the Dragonewt's special string undies came off.

"Not… Another… Word…" Draco warned him, before calming herself down and relaxing before the man, her wings and tail swishing about in the air. Her bum came fully into his sight, and he praised his luck – oh how truly lucky he was to have such a throng of beautiful, loving women by his side!

As he obeyed her orders, Draco's long tail danced in the air as Kimihito "massaged" her taut ass. He played with her flesh, tenderly kneading the liminal's raised rear with his still-moist hands. His cock pressed and throbbed against his pant leg, but Kimihito remained vigilant.

He had something special in mind for Draco the Dragonewt.

Like Miia's, Draco's tail wrap around him of its own accord, and NOT by Draco's.

So the King said.

It wasn't quite as sensitive as a Lamia's tail by any means, but if something could be stroked or massaged, Kimihito would find a way to do it. With a fresh squirt of oil, Kimihito quickly took his own pants off and positioned himself perfectly behind Draco.

With the odd absence of touch to her skin, she craned her head back again, steadying her unsteady breath.

"You're not going to-"

His hands were upon her tail, sliding the sleek heat oil up and down the scaly appendage. For a quick second, Kimihito let it go, and watched as a hot shiver travelled from the tip of the monster-girl's tail down, through her spine, escaping through the Dragonewt's mouth in a hearty moan.

A dangerous warmth spread from the woman, and the human man quivered as a regal energy poured from Draco.

"My Vizier…"

"Y-yes?"

"Fuck. Me. Now."

And so he did, obeying his King's orders. In a flash Kimihito had squeezed more of the hot minty oil onto his cock, and slid himself into the Dragonewt's pussy.

She'd shed a happy tear when he did so, and reached back behind herself for a steadying hold on her man, mumbling horny mumbles all the while. He took her hand in his, and wrapped his other around her waist, bringing his face as close as he could to the woman's back without hurting her tail.

Not that it mattered. It was in a death grip around his right leg, anyway. Her sex hugged his cock tightly as well, constricting as every pore of her pussy absorbed the oil.

She let out an indignant, non-regal whine as that happened, as every sensible thought in her brain turned to "fuck me" and her legs gave out.

He thrust, in and out, as fast as the Dragonewt's pussy would allow. This felt different to the residual energies he'd feel on the night of the full-moon. He was trying hard to outdo and please his King, and she could feel the effort he put into each thrust. It was animalistic still – even with the liminal below him Kimihito felt an ungodly lust overcome him with the heat of Suu's oil.

Right now, as the King's treat, and as her Vizier, Kimihito was going to give the liminal the ride of her fucking life.

His grunts began, and he attempted to drown out the sweet, sweet noises of Draco's moans to focus on not exploding early.

The music helped a bit in that regard. It also comforted Draco a tad, knowing that her moans would be drowned out by the tunes she and Kimihito were blasting.

"More! Mooooooore! Your King demands more!" She commanded, mewling into the forceful thrusts of her lover, using her pillow to muffle her moans. His arm squeezed further around her belly, and he brought his knees up to better position himself over the woman's drooling cunt.

A crazed smile graced the human's lips as his King's words spurred him on, and on he continued, punishing the Dragonewt's sex. Her lower lips constricted him with firmer and firmer grips as his speed increased, eagerly awaiting the arrival of seed in her monstrous womb.

Her body was burning his – he could feel the mix of sweat and minty oils seep into his chest as her tail constricted tighter around his leg. Her wings remained rigid, though they shivered closer and closer to the man, as if to try and wrap him up in her heat.

"Do it! Fucking make me cum, Vizier! Rougher!"

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and pulled back harshly, making the Dragonewt's back bend awkwardly as his thrusts became rougher.

"Call me _your_ King, and I'll make you cum harder than ever before, Draco!" He grunted in her ear. At such words, she blushed, and her scorching skin rose in goosebumps.

"N-Never! Ah… N-no, damn you!" She yelled back to him, with an equally loony smile on her face.

 _God_ , did Kimihito love that "fucked crazy" look on a girl.

"Then if you cum before me, you must call me your King, Draco!"

"Pshaw! As i-if a human could out-LAST the King of all men a-and MONsters!" She choked back out in defence, before throwing her head back in a strange, gurgling moan.

She could feel a tight knot form in her stomach to signal an upcoming orgasm. Draco felt the heat radiate from her core, and mewled into it, growling in appreciation for her lover's efforts.

A duet of grunts turned screams was all that could be heard from the Dragonewt's room for a while.

"MOREMOREMOREFUCKINGFUCKMEVIZIER!" She screamed, ripping the sound from her lungs as if her life depended on this next, _divine_ release.

"GOD, I'M GONNA FUCKING EXPLODE, DRACO!" His hips were erratic, and his muscles were tensed to breaking point, but damn it all if Kimihito wasn't going to give it his all.

"PLEASE! INSIDE ME, VIZIER, INSIDE ME!" She begged.

At their climax, Kimihito's heart pounded against his chest, and he let go of his lover's hair as he released himself inside her, pumping her cold-blooded pussy with his seed. She cried out in release as he did, fresh tears poking out of her eyes at the act.

She wept, panting cutely beneath her Vizier for quite some time, basking in the mix of their heat. The Dragonewt swam the in the wake of her orgasm, bringing one hand to overlay her Vizier's, over her stomach.

He rubbed his face against her back for a while taking in the olfactory mixture of her sweat, shampoo, and the minty heating oil. His hips bucked of their own accord, and short, restrained moans could be heard fluttering through Draco's lips.

Her cunt was still not letting go. It seemed to jelq Kimihito for every last rope of his hot cum – of which he was happy to oblige.

"Stop smiling, Vizier… Neither of us won that battle…" She teased, grinding her ass back into his hips gently.

"Oh, I know, King… I'm just thinking of how I can beat you in round 2."

"Ugh… If I call you my Queen, will you settle the matter and just fuck me without the pretense?"

"Not a chance. I like foreplay, and I like having to fight for it with you, Draco. Even if it kills me, I will topple the King of all men and monsters…" He boasted gallantly, layering butterfly kisses over the woman's scaled spine.

"And even if it kills me, I'll never admit it, Vizier." She bit back, turning her head to take her man's lips in a stunning kiss.

They broke their fiery embrace, and with some effort, the man slid his hardened cock out of the monster's pussy.

Kimihito easily picked the woman up, and flipped her on her back, placing some soft pillows under her wings to cushion them. Kimihito marvelled at the liminal's otherworldly body for a few moments before chuckling.

"I'd never expect you to, King." He then changed the song to something a little smoother, and squirted a fresh dollop of oil to his hands.

"Though the one thing I will admit... Your King loves you."

Draco smiled at him, and kissed him again when he brought his lips to hers, relishing in the attention her Vizier-

No… The attention _her_ King could give her.

* * *

A/N: IS THAT A TEKKEN REFERENCE

COZ IF IT IS, KING IS BEST

EDDIE CAN FUCK OFF

Also me edgy AF

 _baka_

 _props to The Immortal Doctor Reid as always for reviewing this like the madman he is_

 _and props to EvilFuzzy9 for inspiration for the porn_


End file.
